the waiter my prize
by kurama no yokay
Summary: bagaimana bila dalam misi Naruto mendapat hal menarik,akankah hal itu mampu membuatnya hidup lebih berwarna
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_ **NARUTO MILIK MK_**

Pagi yang cerah di desa konoha tampak penduduk konoha sedang bersiap memulai aktifitas di hari ini,terlihat pula para anbu sedang melompat diatap bangunan untuk kembali berganti sip jaga mereka tapi berbeda di salah satu arpatemen TERLIHAT ninja pirang sedang tidur tanpa memperdulikan cerahnya pagi tidurnya berahir karena ketukan dipintunya dengan sangat keras.

"oe Naruto cepat bangun atau kudobrak" kata seorang wanita berambut soft ping dengan cepat sang empunya rumah langsung melesat membukakan pintu.

"ada apa Sakura "tanya nya

"cepat berkemas kau punya misi dari hokage"jawabya setelah itu dia pergi.

Tanpa tunggu lama dia lalu masuk dan mandi setelah itu dia makan Cuma roti bakar dan susu untuk menghemat waktu kini dia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya yang berwarna oranye gelap di badian pundak hitam di bagian lengan ada simbol uzumaki berwarna oranye(lihat gambar) kini dia pun pergi ke kantor hokage,setela sampai dia langsungmasuk.

"ada apa Baa-san memanggilku"tanyanya,sedangkan yangditanya Cuma berdecah taksuka

"kau punya misi B rank" jawabnya

"oh asik akirnya ada misi juga apa misinya"jawabnya sedangkan sang Hokage cumma memijit pangkal hidung menghadapi bawahannya yg satu ini yang kelewat hiper dalam semangat.

"misinya kau tangkap pria ini" kata Tsunade sambil menyerahkan selembar foto "namanya Yuto dia adalah seorang milyader dia bergelut di perdangangan manusia".

"jadi begitu lalu siapa rekan timku ? " tanyanya .

"misi mu solo kenapa ini karena tak ada ninja yang longgar mereka sibuk dengan misi "jawabnya enteng

"tak apa ada lagi info tentang peria itu" tanyanya

"selain itu dia juga bandar obat terlarang ,setelah kau tangkap kau bebaskan tawanannya kau bisa menemui dia di desa suara kabarnya dia disana kau menyamar menjadi salah satu klain kurasa cukup"katanya.

"HAI"dengan itu dia pergi.

SKIP PERJALANAN

Kini naruto sudah sampai di tempat pertemuan dengan yuto tempatnya di putuskan di sebuah bar di daerah selatan desa suara tampilan Naruto sekarang berbeda kini dia tampak lebih seperti bangsawan kini dia sudah duduk menunggu sang mangsa tak berapa lama target muncul.

"akirnya anda datang Naruto-dono" kata peria itu

"tak apa aku barusaja tiba "jawabnya santai

"baik ayo kita mulai bisnis kita Naruto-dono ayo ikut saya" katanya sambil membimbing naruto kesutu tempat,setelah sampai mata Naruto terbellalak di tempat itu terdapat banya sekali wanita yang akan di jual kondisinya sangat menyedihkan mereka hanya mengenakan pakaian seadanya.

"kita sampai Naruto-dono silahkan anda memilih yang anda suka" kata yuto

Naruto pun maju dia memilih setiap wanita di hadapannya aneh memang seharusnya dia hanya memilih asal untuk ektingnya tapi dia tidak bisa dia merasa ada yang membimbingnya kearah akirbarisan pandangannya sekarang terpaku kepada seorang wanita yang sedari tadi menunduk,wanita itu memiliki rambut berwarna indigo dengan kulit putih mulus .

"kau yang di belakang yang selalu menunduk angkat wajahmu" perintah naruto dia langsung mengikuti perintahnya

Perempuan itu langsung mennunjukan wajahnya entah faktor apa dia memilihnya kini tatapan mereka terpaku satu dengan yang lain mata sebiru laut bertemu dengan amestis kini mereka terikat dengan pesona masing masing ,tanpa sadar dia membelai pipinya dan rambut warna indigonya tapi Naruto cepat sadar .

"baik aku pilih perempuan ini berapa harganya " kata Naruto dingin

"pilihan bagus Naruto-dono anda mempunyai selera yang bagus harganya limapuluh juta ryo " kata Yuto dengan seringai

' _aku akan hajar orang ini nanti awas kau heh tunggu saj_ a' kata naruto dalam batin sambil geram

"bagai mana anda setuju atau anda ingin ' _mencoba'_ dulu pelayan anda" kata Yuto

"hm baik aku coba dulu ini duapuluh lima juta ryo sebagai uang muka" dengan itu dia pergi membawa perempuan itu.

Setelah keluar dari tempat itu Naruto membawa perempuan itu ke hotel tempat dia menginap tapi sebelum itu dia membawanya ketoko pakaian untuk membeli pakaian yang layak dalam perjalanan dia mengenakan jubah misi milik naruto untuk menutupi tubuhnya .

"ayo masuk kita beli pakaian untuk mu"kata naruto dengan nada seperti biasa tapi perempuan itu diam saja karena tak tahan dia menyeret dia masuk

"permisi bagian baju untuk wanita dimana"tanya naruto ke kasir

"di bagian sana tuan" jawab kasir

Mereka sampai kebagian toko yang di tunjukan disitu dia menyuruh wanita itu untuk memlih pakaian dan tanpa melawan dia langsung memilih setelah itu dia masuk kedalam bilik kamar untuk mencoba.

"tuan apa ini cocok"katawanita itukini dia mengenakan kimono warna biru dengan obi berwarna kuning dengan 'sedikit' membuka bagian dada Naruto yang melihat Cuma cengo dengan raham yang mengaga

"baik kita ambil itu tapi" naruto mendekat dan meraih bagian dada dan menutub nya "ini barubenar"

Setelah membayar dia membawa perempuan itu ke hotel dalam perjalanan mereka juga mampir untuk makan di sebuah kedai pinggir jalan, setelah selesai mereka melanjutkan menuju hotel mereka punsampai dan langsung masuk kamar.

"jadi mari kita berkenalan aku Uzumaki Naruto siapa namamu" kata Naruto ramah

"nama saya Hinata Uzumaki-sama"katanya sopan pada tuannya

"Hinata hm nama yang bagus baik kau boleh istirahat aku ada pekerjaan jangan kemana mana sampai aku kembali dan panggil aku Naruto saja" katanya sambil mengambil peralatannya

"baik Naruto-sama" Naruto pun melesat menuju tempat yuto berada.

Kini dia sudah sampai di gua tempat Yuto menampung barang dagangannya dia pun masuk kedalam alangkah beruntungnya dia ternyata target masih di dalam gua ,setelah melumpuhkan para penjaga tanparagu dia langsung mengkalungkan kunai di lehernya.

"naruto-dono apa yang kau lakukan "katanya takut

"kau kutangkap santai tak perlu memanggil penjaga mereka sudah tiada" katanya sambil mengikat nya dia lalu menuju ke kurungan dan membebaaskan para wanita

"kalian sekarang bisa bebas"katanya

"terimakasih "dengan itu mereka langsung keluar tersebar entah kemana

"kau ikut aku "dengan itu dia pergi menyerahkan yuto kepihak berwajip

Setelah menyerahkan tahanan Naruto langsung kembali ke penginapan untuk berkemas dan pulang sampainya di sana dia sambut sosok hinata yang tertidur menunggunya maklum dia kembali menjelang tengah malam,dia lalu menaruh hinata di tempat tidur sekaligus menyelimutinya.

"ternyata kau menungguku baik selamat malam"katanya lalu dia tidur di sopa

Tanpa terasa sang ratu malam telah berganti dengan raja siang yang sekarang mulai nampak, sinar matahari masuk melalui sela jendela membangunkan orang yang ada di kasur Hinata mulai membuka matanya tanpa sengaja dia melihat Naruto yang tidur disofa.

' _gawat aku bisa di marahi'_ pikirnya dengan takut takut dia membangunkan tuannya

"Naruto-sama bangun sudah pagi" katanya naruto pun bangun.

"terimakasih Hinata aku mau mandi dulu" katanya diapun masuk kamar mandi.

Kini naruto sedang menikmati pancuran air dingin yang membasahi tubuhnya ,denga handuk melilit bagian bawah saking enaknya dia tak sadar kalo ada yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dia baru sadar karena ada yang memanggilnya.

"Naruto-sama"kata Hinata dan itu membuat Naruto berjingkat kaget saat berbalik dia langsung mimisan karena melihat pemandangan di depannya kini Hinata hanya memakai handuk menutupi dada sampai paha 5 cm diatas lutut.

"apa yang kau lakukan Hiinata " katanya ' _sial apa dia kelewat polos atau apa atau aku sudah ketular virus sesat ero sannin'_

"maaf tuan sebagai pelayan yang baik aku hanya mau menggosok punggung tuan" katanya sambil menunduk.

"heh baik kau boleh"jawabnya dan itu membuat hinata senang

SKIP

Kini mereka berjalan kembali kedesa Naruto memutuskan membawa Hinata karena dia tidak punya tempat tinggal mungkin di desa dia bisa mendapat kanya tak terasa kini mereka sudah sampai di desa dia mengajak Hinata ke menara Hokage untuk melApor ,setelah sampai dia langsung masuk.

"Baa-can misi berhasil"katanya sedangkan yang di panggil hanya menghela nafas

" baik beri laporansingkat"diapin memberi laporan sampai kenapa dia membawa wanita di sampingnya.

"jadi begitu Baa-chan"katanya Tsunade tampak berpikir sebentar dan senyum tipis terpasang di bibirnya

"baik kalo begitu sudah kuputuskan wanita itu tinggal bersama denganmu Uzumaki naruto sebagai tanggung jawapmu"katanya

"kenapa aku "tanyanya

"sudah jelaskan apa yang perlu ditanyakan" katanya dia mengaku kalah dan menerima keputusan.

"baik aku terima" dia mengaku kalah dan menerima keputusan.

kini Naruto dan Hinata sudah berada di arpatemen milik Naruto beruntung arpatemen punya dua kamar Hinata melihat kondisinya hanya bengong karena tempatnya seperti kapal pecah sangat berantakan,dan dila lalu membuka kulkas ternyata tidak ada makanan.

"Naruto-sama apa boleh aku bersihkan tempat ini dan boleh aku minta uang untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari hari" tanyanya

" kebetulan kau bisa membantuku membersihkan tempat ini dan nanti kita bisa berbelanja kebutuhan sehari hari kau juga harus membeli pakaian" jawab nya

"terimakasih Naruto-sama "mereka mulai membersihkan arpatemen setelah selesai mereka lalu pergi berbelanja

Kini mereka menuju pusat perbelanjaan konoha tujun pertama membelikan baju untuk hinata sepanjang perjalanan tanpa sadar Hinata selalu memegang lengan naruto dan menunduk karena merasa takut dan Naruto tau hal itu .

"tenang aku akan menjagamu" jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum 3 jari yang hangat,sambil membelainya.

Kini mereka sampai di tokopakaian Naruto membiarkan Hinata memilih pakaiannya sendiri dia membeli beberapa pakaian,setelah itu mereka membeli beberapa bahan makanan dan kebutuhan lain setelah itu mereka pulang sayang di jalan mereka bertemu tim 10 yang baru selesai menjalankan misi.

"yo naruto" sapa Choji

"om tim 10 kalian baruselesai misi bagai mana sukses" jawabnya

"yah bisa di bilang begitu dan ngomong ngomong siapa dia Naruto" tanya Ino

"oh kenalkan ini Hinata, Hinata kenalkan yang malas itu Shikamaru,yang wanita itu Ino,yang bertulang besar itu Choji" jawabya memperkenalkan mereka

"senang berkenalan denganmu" kata ino kepada Hinata yang sekarang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto

"iya " jawab hinata

"baik kami pergi dulu"kata Shikamaru mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruhina

"Hinata bagai mana kalo kita makan biar barang ini yang membawakan klon ke apartemen" tawarnya

"terserah anda Naruto sama"katanya sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah, mereka pun menuju ichiraku .

"jiji aku pesan ramen kau apa Hinata " katanya

"sama Naruto-sama"

"jiji jadi ramennya 2"

"baik segeradatang" kata tauchi

"hei naruto siapa dia" tanya ayame

"oh perkenalkan dia Hinata"

_to be countinue_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"yah bisa di bilang begitu dan ngomong ngomong siapa dia Naruto" tanya Ino

"oh kenalkan ini Hinata, Hinata kenalkan yang malas itu Shikamaru,yang wanita itu Ino,yang bertulang besar itu Choji" jawabya memperkenalkan mereka

"senang berkenalan denganmu" kata ino kepada Hinata yang sekarang bersembunyi di balik tubuh Naruto

"iya " jawab hinata

"baik kami pergi dulu"kata Shikamaru mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Naruhina

"Hinata bagai mana kalo kita makan biar barang ini yang membawakan klon ke apartemen" tawarnya

"terserah anda Naruto sama"katanya sedangkan Naruto hanya mendesah, mereka pun menuju ichiraku .

"jiji aku pesan ramen kau apa Hinata " katanya

"sama Naruto-sama"

"jiji jadi ramennya 2"

"baik segeradatang" kata tauchi

"hei naruto siapa dia" tanya ayame

"oh perkenalkan dia Hinata"

 **Naruto milik mashasi**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet reting dirubah mengikuti rencana awal**

 **Setelah** menyelesaikan makan mereka lalu berjalan jalan lagi Naruto ingin membawa Hinata keliling desa agar saat dia tidak ada atau dalam misi dan meninggalkan hinata sendiri Hinata tidak tersesat di desa kalo mau membeli sesuatu untuk kebutuhan sehari hari,sampai dia memutuskan membawa ke patung Hokage ke 4.

"Hinata di sini tempat kesukaanku kau bisa melihat desa jelas dari sini"jawabnya

"di sini sangat indah Naruto sama" kata hinata sambil berbinar.

"sudah kubilang Jangan memanggilu begitu aku tidak suka"jawabnya

"tapi itu hal yang wajarkan kau tuanku"kata hinata

"kalau kau tetap memanggilku dengan embel embel –sama lagi rasakan hukumanmu"kali ini dengan seringai rubah.

"tapi Naruto-sama ak-"belum sempat menyelesaikannya dia sudah mendapat ciuman.

Ciuman bermula lembut kini semakin memanas bahkan itu bisa disebut lumatan,dan mereka menikmati itu baru selesai karena paksaan membutuhkan pasokan oksigen,apa yang terjadi sekarang wajah hinata sangat merah.

"itu hukumanmu bila kau masih mengulangi lagi tunggu saja akibatnya"kata naruto

' _sial apa yang barusaja merasukiku,kenapa aku menjadi ikut mesum tapi ahhh sialan kau ero sannin aku ketularan"_ batinya sedangkan disuatu tempat orang yangdimaksut bersin.

''baik Naruto-kun "jawabnya

"ayo kita pulang sudah sore"ajaknya

Kini mereka berjalan menuju apartemen naruto,perjalanan terasa sunyi karena tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing masing tentang kejadian tadi sampai takterasa mereka sudah berada di depat tempat mereka tinggal.

"Hinata aku mandi dulu kau bisa membereskan belanjaan itu"perintah naruto

Kini hinata sedang memasukan bahan makanan kedalam kulkas sambil berpikir masak apa untuk dirinya dan tuannya itu,pada akirnya dia memutuskan akan memasak kare dan omlet telur dia mengambil bahan untuk masakannya itu,setelah selesai masak bebarengan dengan naruto selesai mandi.

"mau masak apa kau dari baunya enak"tanyanya sambil mencium bebauan yang ada seperti rubah.

"kare dan omlet telur sebentar lagi matang untuk karenya"jawabnya berbalik memandang Naruto dan memerah

bagai mana tidak tersipu melihat pria idaman wanita Naruto yang memiliki tubuh atletis yang ramping ,berkulit tan,tubuh tegap otot yang terbentuk bila ada gadis lain melihat pasti pingsan ditambah tubuhnya belum kering sepenuhny dari air,di tambah dia bertelanjang dada.

"ada apa hinata"tanyanya dan membuat Hinata tersadar

"t..tidak rambutmu masih basah Naruto-kun sini biar kukeringkan bisa rendahkan sedikit" Hinata lalu mengambil handuk dari Naruto lalu mengeringkan rambutnya

"terimakasih Hinata aku tunggu kau di ruang tamu"kata Naruto pergi sambil membawa Minuman untuk bersantai di balkon apartemennya.

"tubuh naruto-kun"pikir hinata masih tersipu

Tak beberapa lama masakanpun matang dia mengikuti kata kata Naruto untuk membawa masakan ke ruang tamu,setelah itu dia memanggil Naruto untuk makan sekarang sudah tersiap makanan untuk dua orang

"akirnya matang juga oh Hinata silahkan mandi dulu aku akan menunggumu"kata naruto

"baik Naruto-sam maksutku Naruto-kun"hinata segera meralatnya karena dia merasa akan mendapat masalah besar kalo melanggar

Kini dia bergegas mandi di lupa membawa baju ganti karena tergesa gesa tidak mau membuat tuannya menunggu terlalu lama dan agar tuannya tidak semakin kelaparan tak beberapa menit dia keluar hanya handuk melilit tubuhnya.

"maaf membuat anda menunggu Naruto-sama"kata Hinata sambil mengeringkan rambutnya tanpa sadar melanggar aturan insting wanitanya menyadarkannya

"Hinata kau tau ada makanan yang lebih enak"kata naruto yang kini seperti iblis tanpa sadar dia muntur beberapa langkah

"apa itu Naruto sama"tanpa sadar dia melanggar lagi

"makanannya adalah memakan orang yang melanggar aturan "dengan itu naruto menjepit Hinata di tembok kedua tangannya di sisi hinata agar wanita itu tidak kabur

Tanpa peringatan dia langsung mmencium leher putih Hinata sampai muncul tanda merah,ciuman turun kebawah tanpa terasa sudah mencapai dada atas handuk yang melilit hinata tiba tiba jatuh kini memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya naas itu membuat Naruto semakin beringas,dia lalu mulai mencium di sekitaran dada yang ukurannya besar itu mulai keatas puting nya sekarang sudah keras ,hinata mendesah hebat saat naruto sudah sampai dipuncak,tangan miliknya tak mau kalah tangan kirinya mulai meremas dada kirinya itu membuat Hinata semakin tak karuan.

"n..aruto"katanya menahan erangan

Kini dia menidurkannya di sopa tanpa menghentikan remasannya kini dia melakukan berhantian kini sasarannya kebawah melewati perut ratanya kebagian pripasinya,awalnya Cuma belaian lepan,Naruto merasakan jarinya sekarang basah akan cairan milik Hinata.

"Ho sudah basah di sini"

Dia pun mulai beraksi di bagian itu,tak tahan hinata lalu mengerag hebat baru pertama kali dia merasa perasaan ini,tak butuh lama dia mencapai puncak,napasnya terengah engah seperti habis lari keliling desa,nampaknya Hukuman belum selesai Naruto lalu memasukkan jari tengah keliang Hinata dan itu membuat dia semakin terangsang.

"punyamu ketat sekali hinata"kata naruto

"Naruto uh"desahnya

Kini dia menggerakan jarinya Hinata menggeliat seperti cacing kepanasan,tak cukup satu jari dia menambahkan lagi satu jari dan itu memberi efek pada Hinata dia mencapai puncak untuk kedua kalinya,kini dia sudah kehabisan tenaga,kini dia sudah sangat lemaas bahkan untuk duduk dia tiduran di sofa satu kakinya menjuntai kebawah memperlihatkan miliknya yang masih mengeluarkan madunya.

"hukumanmu sampai di sini saja"katanya

"hah.. –kun,kau boleh makan dulu biarkan aku seperti ini dulu aku lelah"katanya sambil terengah engah.

"baik"katanya sambil menciumnya

Naruto lalu makan membiarkan Hinata tanpa sehelai kainpun menutupnya,tapi ada di pikirkan oleh ninja kuning itu.

' _sial aku sudah benar benar ketularan ero sannin'_

Karena tidak ada tanda bahwa Hinata mau menyusul makan dia menoleh kebelakang ternyata dia sudah tertidur,karena kasian dengan nya dia lalu membawa Hinata masuk ke kamarnya lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos itu dengan selimut,tapi sebelum itu dia membersihkan bagian bawahnya walaupun sudah tidur dia masih bisa mendesah.

"selamat malam Hinata"katanya.

Setelah itu dia memberi ciuman di bibir lalu keluar kamar untuk tidur di kamarnya sendiri,di kamar dia masih memikirkan hal tadi dia tak pernah sampai lepas kontrol seperti itu selama ini walaupun itu di misi pun atau saat ada godaan dari wanita lain.

"cih...mantra apa yang kau gunakan pelayanku"katanya sambil menutub mata.

-TBC-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Naruto milik mashasi**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet reting dirubah mengikuti rencana awal**

Suara api,jeritan,darah,terlihat sebuah pemukiman yang terbakar ,mayat tergeletak dimana mana bangunan hancur terdengar jelas suara tawa yang seperti setan terdengar bagai mendapat kemenangan.

" _Hinata lari,selamatkan dirimu._ "kata seorang peria yang terlihat sekarat.

" _kau adalah harta paling berharga kami."_ kata seorang wanita.

Tiba tiba pandangannya mulai pudar,melihat kedua sosok itu yang semakin pudar,semakin gelap semakin hilang bagai cahaya mulai meninggalkannya kini bayangan kedua orang itu hilang,kini dia membuka matanya.

"apa tadi,mimpi ? "katanya sambil memeluk lutut,dalam diam dia mulai menangis.

"sebaiknya aku menyiapkan makanan,eh."katanya sambil bangun dari tempat tidur,otomatis selimutnya jatuh memperlihatkan tubuh polosnya,dia mulai memperoses ingatan terahirnya.

"NARUTO-KUN NO HANTAI"teriaknya tapi sayang tak direspon.

Sedangkan dikantor Hokage terlihat dua peria berpakaian anbu,yang satu bertopeng TAKA yang satu Kitsune sedang melapor pada pemimpinnya itu,misi mereka kali ini adalah misi pengintaian di perbatasan antara otogakure dengan konoha,walaupun desa itu kecil tapi ada kabar bahwa desa itu merencanakan invansi pada Konoha.

"nampaknya,rumor itu bisa menjadi kenyataan."kata Taka.

"beri penjelasan!"perintah Tsunade.

"mereka tampaknya merekrut para mising nin,tak bisa di abaikan juga desa itu yang membentuk adalah Orochimaru,dan dilihat dari pergerakan mereka mereka seperti menyiapkan kebutuhan perang."kata Kitsune.

"baik kalian boleh pergi."dengan itu mereka pergi.

Kini kedua sosok itu berada di atas kantor Hokage ,menikmati angin khas musim panas yang selalu berhembus meniup rambut mereka,kini topeng itu sudah dilepas menunjukan wajah asli dua personil anbu itu.

"Teme,bagai mana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?." kata sahabatnya itu.

"tak ada masalah,kudengar kau mendapat sesuatu dari misi terahirmu Dobe?" kata pria keturunan Uchiha itu.

"yah begitulah." balasnya.

"aku pergidulu badanku rasanya pegal semua,ditambah aku ngantuk"dengan itu pria berambut model pantat bebek itu pergi dengan Shunsin.

Berbeda dengan sahabatnya itu dia lebih memilih melalui atap bangunan,tak butuh waktu lama memang untuk sampai ke apartemennya itu kini dia sudah sampai,tanpa basa basi dia langsung masuk.

"aku pulang"katanya sambil menguap.

"selamat datang" kata suara wanita,dia kembali membuka mata,kini hinata memakai pakaian santai lengan pendek dengan aprom warna biru(pakaian mirip Kushina) dengan rambut di ikat ekorkuda dua anak rambut membingkai wajahnya,memberi kesan tambah cantik.

"Naruto-kun habis dari mana saja,kau tampak kurang istirahat?." katanya sambil menerima tanto dan topeng dari tuannya itu.

"maaf,ada misi dadakan tadi malam karena kau tidur aku tidak mau membangunkanmu, tampaknya kau lelah sekali."katanya sambil menyeringai sedangkan ,lawan bicaranya sudah memerah.

"lebih baik kau mandi dulu,setelah itu makan kubuatkan ramen untuk hari ini." katanya sambil menyerahkan anduk.

Setelah mandi,dia langsung makan tak terasa dia sudah habis 2 tumpukk ramen ukuran jumbo itu untung tadi Hinata tau karena di beri tahu oleh sakura teman satu tim tuannya saat tanpa sengaja bertemu di jalan,dia memberi tahu bahwa tuannya maniak ramen lantas dia membuat cukup banyak.

"waha,masakanmu enak sekali."katanya sambil duduk di sofa.

"terimakasih"katanya dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hinata bisa duduk di sebelahku." katanya tanpa menolak dia mengikuti ke inginan Naruto.

"begini lebih nyaman" Hinata terkejut karena Naruto tiba tiba tidur di pahanya menggunakan salah satu tanganmiliknya di taruh di leher sebagai penghangat.

"Naruto-kun"tak ada repon,mungkin karena hangatnya tangan dan semilir angin membuatnya tertidur,tempat itu berada di dekat jendela korden tanpak berkibar karena angin.

Hinata memandangi wajah Naruto,bila semakin lama dia mengingatkan pada seseorang yang menolongnya dulu saat tersesat di hutan,seorang bocah berambut pirang yang menyelamatkannya dari kepungngan tiga srigala yang siap memangsanya.

"apa kau dirinya?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Tangan miliknya tanpa sadar sudah membelai pipi bergaris milik Naruto,dia merasa ada rasa senang yang masuk kedalam Hatinya,aneh memang aneh dia bersama dengannya belum lama tapi sudah merasakan perasaan ini mungkin karena semua penderitaan yang menimpanya,mulai dari kehilangan keluarga,di paksa dan hampir menjadi budak entah apa jadinya sekarang kalo tuannya bukan Naruto mungkin kini dia sudah di jadikan pelacur yang di paksa melayani orang yang berbeda setiap hari.

"kenapa,kenapa walaupun sebentar aku merasa kau bisa di percaya?" ucapnya pelan.

Sedangkan mendapat belaian dari Hinata bagai pengantar yang sangat ampuh untuk tidur semakin pulas,baru pertama kali dia mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari Mahluk bernama wanita,mulai lepas kendali seperti kemarin,atau seperti sekarang dia bisa saja dengan wanita mana saja yang dia suka bukan hal susah memang karena dia salah satu dari Ninja yang memiliki wajah yang memikat,atau mungkin karena faktor keturunan dari sang mendiang ayahnya yang tewas 21 tahun yang lalu bersama ibunya saat terjadi Invansi kedesa,yang di lakukan oleh Kumo dan Iwa invansi memang berasil di gagalkan kedua musuh itu kehilangan lebih dari 80% kekuatan militernya,namun itu di bayar dengan harga mahal untuk Konoha mereka kehilangan Hokage dan istrinya karena menggunakan Jutsu terlarang.

"selamat tidur Naruto-kun"

Tak terasa sudah sore terlihat burung burung yang mulai kembali kesarang nya ,matahari berwarna oranye menjadi latar belakangnya Naruto mulai membuka Matanya pandangannya mulai jelas kini di matanya terlihat jelas wajah damai Hinata yang sedang tertidur tanpa sengaja adabeberapa rambut yang jatuh di wajahnya rambut berwarna indigo milik Hinata samar dia mencium wangi bunga.

"lavender,bunga berbau terapi memiliki efek penenang"gumannya.

"unh...Naruto-kun"ucapnya sambil membuka matanya.

Sama seperti pertama bertemu kedua bola mata unik itu saling terpesona satu dengan yang lain sang wanita matanya mempesona seperti purnama yang ada di malam hari,sedangkan sang peria memiliki warna secerah langit.

"apa aku membangunkanmu Hinata"

Dan hanya di balas gelengan kepala andai ada yang melihat mereka bagai pasangan yang bahagia ,padahal hubungan mereka seharusnya Majikan dan pelayan namun tak menutup kemungkinan bisa lebih dari ini kan siapa yang tau.

"sudah sore,aku akan memasak untuk makan malam."

Saat mau berdiri ternyata Naruto tidak bergerak ,dia sudah merasanyaman di paha itu sekarang dia bagai anak kecil yang mendapat sesuatu yang bagus tak mau melepaskannya.

"5 menit lagi"

Kini dia mengubah posisi sekarang dia berada tepat menghadap perut Hinata,sedangkan sang 'bantal' berusaha membangunkan Naruto setelah beberapa usaha dan ancaman dia berhasil membuatnya bangun.

"aku kedapur dulu mau masak."

Hinata lalu pergi ke tempat kekuasaan nya iya dapur sekarang adalah wilayah kekuasaannya,sedangkan Naruto masih berbaring di sofa memutuskan untuk mendapat angin dia lalu bersandar di jendela melihat langit sore dari sana sampai.

 _Ku terpisah dengan harapan yang kau berikan._

 _Kemana orang orang pergi ?._

Naruto mendengar sesuatu lagu, itu yang pertama terlintas di pikirannya suara nya merdu tapi siapa?.

 _Kau yang kucintai masih tetap hidup._

 _Walau kutak merasa jarimu._

 _Angin berhembus sejuk,dan kelopak bunga yang berjatuhan._

Semakin menajamkan pendengaran dia mengikuti suara itu langkah kakinya seakan menjadi irama menuntunnya ke tempat dia kenal.

 _Tersebar keseluruh arah,kukan selalu menunggu._

 _Jangan pernah menghilang,jangan pernah menghilang._

Kini dia berada di dapur melihat sosok yang melantunkan lagu itu,tak menyangka "pelayan"nya ini memiliki suara yang merdu dia memutuskan mendengarnya sampai selesai.

 _Kurela kehilangan semua selain dirimu._

 _Biarkan aku mengingatmu._

 _Dalam kenangan saat kita bersama._

 _Satukan rasa perihkita selamanya._

 _Biarkan dunia mengingatnya._

Kini tepuk tangan Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut sejak kapan,dia langsung sadar siapa tuannya.

"tak kusangka kau bisa bernyanyi"pujinya

"apa aku mengganggu,maaf aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"katanya sambil menundukan kepala

"heh kau boleh saja menyanyi,suaramu bagus jangan suka merendah"

katanya sambil mengusap rambut milik Hinata,sekalian melihat dia masak apa untuk makanan sore hari ini.

"hm..untuk masakannya sebentar lagi matang kau tunggu saja Naruto-kun."

Acara memasak Hinata akirnya selesai mereka lalu makan bersama,dalam hening sampai Naruto menanyakan sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya selama ini pertanyaan yang selalu lupa dia tanyakan.

"Hinata,boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"boleh apa itu"

"bagai mana bisa kau berurusan dengan orang itu,dan namamu bukan Hinata sajakan pasti kau punya marga"

Hinata menghentikan makannya dia memandang tuannya,Naruto bisa melihat kesedihan di matanya dalam pikirannya dia mengutuk kebodohannya tapi penasarannya lebih besar namun beberapa saat kemudian Hinata mulai bercerita.

"baik,nama lengkabku adalah Hinata Hyuga,keluargaku di bantai oleh orang misterius yang menginginkan anak yang lahir 100 tahun sekali di klanku"katanya

"eh...memang apa hubungannya"

"anak itu memiliki kekuatan khusus barang siapa mendapat kesuciannya dia akan bertambah kuat ,dia akan muncul bila pasangannya sudah muncul juga di tandai dengan tanda khusus berbentuk,singa dalam pencarian orang itu dia tidak menemukan anak itu dia memutuskan membunuh semuanya."

Kata Hinata mulai menahan tangis karena mengingat luka lama,melihat itu Naruto mulai merangkul pundak hinata untuk menenangkanya.

"aku dan adikku berhasil kabur Namun aku tertangkap oleh penjual manusia namun aku berpisah dengan adikku,beruntung kau menyelamatkanku entah kalo tuanku bukan kau mungkin aku sekarang sudah menjadi pelacur"

Kini air mata sudah berkumpul dan siap untuk jatuh,Naruto lalu memeluknya dengan ucapan halus Naruto Hinata lalu mulai menangis beruntung dia mendapat tuan seperti Naruto walaupun dia memiliki sikap mesum yang sampai sekarang dia belum tau dari mana asalnya,anehnya dia merasa kalo walaupun dia di apa apakan Naruto dia pasti bertanggung jawab.

"hei...Hinata"

"hm"

"Hinata nanti malam akan ada pesta kembang api apa kau mau ikut?"

Kembang api ,dia teringat akan seseorang yang memiliki makna pesta itu dalam namanya ya adiknya yang kini entah dimana keberadaannya.

"baik aku ikut,tapi kimono yang kau belikan waktu itu tadi ku cuci dan belum kering"

"hm...gampang "

...TBC...

Helo...ini udah up dan selamat merayakan idul fitri mohon maaf lahir batin bila author banyak salah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Naruto milik mashasi**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet reting dirubah mengikuti rencana awal**

Langkah kaki Hinata mengikuti tuannya mengarah ke suatu rumah yang tak begitu besar dia bingung, pasalnya dia langsung ditarik saat tuannya itu mendapat solusi kini dia berada di rumah yang tampaknya kosong namun terawat dengan baik.

"ayo masuk Hinata."

Hinata kagum saat masuk kedalam rumah di dalam bergaya simpel dia berpikir ini pasti ruang tamu, karena di situ ada sofa di tata berbentuk U dengan meja kecil ditengah pengamatannya terganggu saat Naruto memanggilnya.

"Hinata,kemarilah."

"Naruto-kun,boleh bertana?"

"silahkan" katanya sambil membuka pintu suatu kamar beserta almari.

"sebenarnya ini rumah siapa?"

Kegiatan Naruto terhenti sebentar,dia menunduk dengan aura sedikit suram Hinata mengetahui itu saat mau meminta maaf sudah disela Naruto yang sekarang berubah benjadi cerah lagi.

"ini rumah mendiang orang tuaku,kenapa aku tidak tinggal disini karena aku merasa belum waktunya."

Kata Naruto dengan senyum sehangat matahari,Hinata yang mendapat jawaban dan senyuman dari Naruto yang notabene adalah tuanya langsung merona.

"lalu kenapa kita kesini?"

"soal itu,kau bisa memakai baju Kaa-san ku,untuk acara nanti malam jangan sungkan tidak apa-apa."

Setelah itu dia meninggalkan Hinata untuk memilih pakaiannya,Naruto memilih untuk mandi dan menunggu diluar dia sudah membawa kimono kesukaanya yaitu, kimono warna oranye dengan simbol pusaran air di bahu,dia melirik jam yang masih pukul 14:44.

"Naruto-kun bisa kemari sebentar?"

Kata Hinata dari kamar dengan malas dia menuju kamar saat dia melihat Hinata dia memandang heran,kini Hinata sedang memakai handuk yang menutupi sebagian dada sampai 5 cm di atas lutut rambut panjangnya masihbasah di dalam pikirannya dia mengutuk hal ini.

' _kenapa dia selalu,menggodaku apa apaan ini menantangku untuk kumakan?'_

" -kun aku harus pakai yang mana?"

Cuma tentang ini dia memanggilnya,tapi tidak bisa disalahkan juga dia memilih aman saja biar tuannya yang memilih.

"sudah kubilang,takapa pakai saja sesukamu atau,apa perlu kupakaikan sekalian?"

Jawab dan goda Naruto namun itu mendapat salah pengertian dari sang pelayan.

"kalau itu maumu,tidak apa apa kau boleh memakaikannya sekalian."

Tubuh milik Naruto bagai tersambar Kirin milik Sasuke,apa pendengaranya terganggu namun sayang itu tidak dengan gestur malu-malu cukup sudah taktahan lagi.

"baik,kalo itu maumu"

Dia mengambil Kimono biru gelab dengan tepian warna lavender,dia membalikan Hinata kecermin dari belakang dia melepas Handuk yang menutupi tubuh Hinata sedangkan Hinata dia memejamkan mata dengan rona diwajah kini di cermin besaritu terdapat pantulan tubuh polos Hinata,tubuh yang di idamkan wanita manapun tubuhyang memiliki buah dada perkiraan Naruto 36C yang padat berisi,kaki jenjang,kulit putih tanpa cacat.

"Hinata,buka matamu"

Hinata membuka mata menyaksikan tubuh polosnya di cermin,kini Naruto memeluknya dari belakang tangan kekar miliknya berada di pinggang rampingnya dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya dipundak kananHinata,tangan Naruto mulai menjelajahi tubuh Hinata.

"apa,kau memang menggodaku atau apa."

Tanyanya sambil meraba bagian dada sambil sesekali meremasnya,serta dia mulai menciumi leher milik hinata sambil menunggu jawaban,sang wanita yang diperlakukan seperti itu mulai mendesah dengan suara yang menggugah sisi liar lelaki tak terkecuali Naruto.

" ,aku hanya ah,takingin kau kecewa haaah"

Katanya di barengi desahan karena saat menjawab kedua buah dada miliknya di remas dan puting berwarna coklat muda itu di pelintir pelan,sedangkan tangan kanannya membelai paha dan kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah mulai basah.

" mulai sekarang aku akan sewaktu waktu mengganti bajumu sampai memandikanmu,sekalian membuatmu lemas untuk berdiri."

Perkataan Naruto diakiri dengan cubitan dan pelintiran di kelitori dan puting Hinata,wanita itu merapatkan kakinya untuk menahan rangsangan berat dari Naruto di bagian tengah pahanya,sedangkan di dada dia membusungkan dada sambil menaruh kepala di pundak naruto mengadap keatas dia membuka mulut karena bingung mau berteriak atau mendesah,Naruto hanya tersenyum dia memberi ciuman di pipi tembem Hinata.

" keluar kau"

Dia duduk di tepian ranjang dengan memangku Hinata yang kini tersengal sengal,walaupun begitu tangan miliknya masih aktif meremas dada hinata sedangkan sangwanita hanya bisa semakin memajukan dada padatnya,tiba tiba naruto memiliki ide dia lalu menyalurkan chakra ketangan sehingga membuat getaran lalu di taruh ke tengah paha Hinata dan dada.

"kyaa..Naruto-kun,jangan siksa aku seperti ini"

Merasa cukup karena Hinata sudah mencapai puncak yang kedua kalinya dia menidurkan Hinata dengan kaki yang menjuntai,lalu dia melepas celana kini dia siap memasuki Hinata,dengan penis sepanjang 20 cm diameter 5 cm yang sudah berada di pintu masuk tanpa basa basi langsung memasuki hinata.

"kyaa..sakit Hik"

Darah segar langsung keluar namun itu tak menghentikan Naruto, rasa perih yang dirasakan Hinata mulai menghilang di gantikan rasa nikmat luar biasa Naruto mempercepat gerakan sampai membuat tubuh Hinata terguncang taklama Hinata mencapai organisme ke 3nya.

"aku,sudah lelah Naruto-kun."

Kini Naruto tinggal sedikitlagi mencapai puncak dia lalu mengeluarkan benihnya,didalam rahim Hinata berbarengan dengan organisme yang ke 4 hinata Naruto lalu ambruk di samping Hinata,takbutuh lama Naruto bangkit memakai kembali pakaiannya.

"sudah jam 17.00"

"aku tidak punya tenaga lagi Naruto-kun,dan punyaku sakit"

Naruto lalu berdiri dia membawa Hinata kekamar mandi,dia memberdihkan dari sisa sisa persetubuhan tadi,kini dia sudah memakai kimono yang diambilkan Naruto ,walaupun merasa agak sakit dia memaksakan berjalan beberapa kali hampir jatuh tapi berasil di tangkap Naruto,kini dia di tuntun menuju teras rumah.

"tak usah memaksakan diri,kita sebenarnya bisa melihatnya dari apartemenku Hinata."

Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan, dengan posisi tangan kiri Hinata di pinggang kanan Naruto dipegangi oleh tangan kiri Naruto sedangkan Naruto memeluk pundak kanan Hinata,dengan perlahan dia memapah Hinata berjalan walaupun sedikit mengangkang karena masih merasa sakit di daerah kewanitaan miliknya.

"tidak,nanti kau tidak bisa menikmati festifal ini Naruto-kun."

"kau keras kepala,Hinata"

Kini dengan perlahan Naruto mendudukan Hinata di salah satu kursi,itu karena dia tidak mau menambah kesakitan Hinata karena ulahnya beberapa saat tadi Naruto memandangi Hinata yang tampak sesekali meringis sambil memegangi perut bagian bawah menahan ngilu.

"apa..terasa sakit?"

Kata pelan Naruto terdenngar oleh Hinata,dia lalu menengok memandang Naruto kini yang dia lihat wajah penyesalan yang menggantikan wajah ceria yang selalu tampak setiap hari.

"apa maksutmu Naruto-kun?" Ucab Hinata.

"jangan pura-pura tidak tau"

Kata Naruto memandang langsung kemata Hinata,dengan helaian nafas Hinata menjawab yang sejujurnya bahwa kewanitaannya memang terasa ngilu sedikit sakit memang,naruto mendengarnya hanya tertunduk.

"tapi tidak apa apa,taklama lagi pasti sembuh takusah di pikirkan Naruto-kun kau boleh melakukan apa saja padaku karena kuyakin kau takakan menghancurkanku "

Perkataan lembut disertai senyum manis Hinata membuat Naruto terkagum,sekali lagi dia tak habis pikir sebenarnya ada apa dengan Hinata sampai dia rela melakukan semua ini baik dia mengaku kejadian beberapa jam lalu memang dia yang menyerang duluan tapi reaksi ini.

"baik,Hinata apa kau haus kalo iya akan aku belikan"

Dengan angukan Naruto pergi membeli minuman di stan yang tidak jauh dari Hinata,dalam menunggu dia melihat sosok wanita berambut seperti permen kapas sedang bersama lelaki berambut seperti pantat bebek yang melambai kearahnya.

"hy...Hinata-chan"

"oh..sakura-san dan um..."

"Uchiha sasuke"

Kata lelaki itu dingin Hinata tak ambil pusing akan hal itu dia berpikir positif mungkin itu sifatnya .

"sendirian Hinata-chan?"

"tidak tadi Naruto-kun membeli minuman,mungkin dia sebentar lagi kembali"

Benarsaja taklama terlihat Naruto yang membawa dua buah minuman ke arah Hinata,Naruto yang melihat Hinata dengan dua sahabat baiknya mempercepat langkah kakinya menghampiri mereka.

"Hinata-chan ini minumanya,cie yang sedang kencan."

Kata Naruto setelah menyerahkan tea hangat untuk Hinata, Sekalian menggoda pasangan SasuSaku tampak sakura sedang sedikit salah tingkah Sasuke?,tak usah di jelaskan sedangkan Hinata yang melihat hanya tersenyum,takbeberapa lama dua pasangan itu berpisah.

"baik sampai jumpa lagi."

...tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Naruto milik mashasi**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet reting dirubah mengikuti rencana awal**

Semakin malam pesta semakin meriah karena mendekati puncak acara orang-orang berkumpul di tengah karnafal untuk melihat kembang api yang sebentar lagi akan diluncurkan melihat kerumunan yang semakin padat membuat rasa kurang nyaman untuk pasangan unik konoha.

"Hinata aku tau dimana tempat yang bagus" kata naruto sambil membuka kerumunan.

"dimana itu Naruto-kun".

"kau akan tahu".

Dengan itu mereka menghilang dengan kepulan asap,taklama mereka muncul di salah satu bukit yang menghadap ke desa daerah sekitar berupa padang bunga yang di kelilingi oleh ratusan kunang-kunang yang bercahaya Hinata yang melihatnya terkagum atas keindahan tempat itu.

"lihat ke desa,Hinata kembang apinya akan segera dimulai"

Benar saja tak berselang lama luncuran dan ledakan kembang api sudah menghiasi langit malam Konoha,Malam yang mengembirakan bagi Hinata momen ini mampu walaupun sebentar dapat mengantikan kesedihan yang menderanya.

"Naruto-kun terimakasih"kata Hinata pelan.

"eh...untuk apa?"

"terima kasih atas malam yang indah ini,aku benar-benar senang "

Mendengar itu Naruto Cuma tersenyum tanpa menanggapi ucapan Hinata,dia juga merasa sangat senang lubang di hatinya sedik demi sedikit mulai tertutup bahkan bersama Hinata dia merasa bahwa sebagian besar lubang di hatinya sudah tertutup dengan perasaan bahagia.

"bagai mana kalo kita pulang,hari sudah terlalu malam"

Tanpa jawaban dia lalu memeluk tangan kiri Naruto,Ia tau maksut Hinata lalu mereka di kelilingi angin dan beberapa kelopak bunga taklama dua sosok itu sudah menghilang ,sedangkan di tengah padang bunga tanpa mereka sadari mereka sudah menjadi tontonan dua pasangan lain tapi memiliki tubuh yang tembus pandang.

"kau lihat sendirikan,anak kita sudah menemukan orang berharganya" kata sosok pirang

"kau benar,kita bisa meninggalkannya dengan tenang Min-kun"

"ya"

Dengan itu dua sosok arwah memasuki portal cahaya menuju alam mereka semestinya,ya mereka adalah Hokage ke 4 dan sang istri yang diberi kesempatan melihat anak mereka yang sekarang sedang berbahagia,ke esokan harinya seperti biasa Hinata melakukan tugasnya saat menyiapkan piring untuk makan mereka berdua dia di kagetkan oleh dua tangan kekar yang melingkar di bawah dada,saat menoleh ternyata pelakunya adalah tuanya siapa lagi kalo bukan Naruto.

"selamat pagi" salamnya sambil mencium bibir Hinata.

"pagi,lebih baik kau bersihkan tubuhmu Naruto-kun"

Tak berselang lama Naruto selesai dengan urusanya kini di meja makan sudah tersaji sarapan pagi yang nampak lezat,kemampuan Hinata dalam memasak sudah di akui oleh naruto dia mengaku kalah dari Hinata soal memasak,sejujurnya bila ada reoni atau perayaan misi sukses Naruto selalu di beri bagian makanan bersama choji bahkan sampai mendapat julukan master dari teman temanya.

"ada apa Naruto-kun,apa masakanku terlihat tidak enak" kata Hinata agak murung.

"eh..bukan, tak usah di bahas ayo makan"

Belum sempat menghabiskan makananya pintu rumah sudah di ketuk oleh seseorang ,melihat itu Hinata lalu membuka pintu ternyata yang mengetuk adalah seorng pria mengenakan slayer biru dengan rompi chunin ya siapa lagi kalo bukan Konohamaru Hinata pernah bertemu sekali.

" Naruto-nii san ada" kata konohamaru.

"ada,ada keperluan apa Konohamaru-san?"

"misi,kita harus menemui Hokage"balasnya.

Dengan anggukan Hinata lalu kembali ke ruang makan menemui Naruto,dia mengatakan ternyata yang mengetuk pintu adalah konohamaru ingin menemui dia untuk urusan misi Naruto lalu keluar menemuinya tentunya dengan pakaian misi.

"kau terlalu pagi konohamaru,baik ayo pergi" dengan itu mereka shunsin ke menara Hokage.

Setelah di beri perincian misi yang lebih jelas mereka lalu melesat pergi,mereka menuju lokasi misi dengan kecepatan sedang untuk ukuran shinobi misi mereka saat ini adalah membebaskan calon bahan percobaan orochimaru,menurut info mereka dikirim dengan kedok karapan pedagan.

"nii-san,apa rencana kita" kata Konohamaru yang kini berhenti di cabang pohon.

"kita sergab mereka dibagian ini,karena hutan pada bagian itu tanahnya ada lumpur penghisab,kita bisa pancing penjaga dan lenyapkan disana kita di untungkan karena memiliki kage bunshin kita siapkan jebagan lain" kata Naruto dengan menunjukan peta daerah itu.

"baik" dengan itu mereka membuat satu tiruan lalu memperintahkan untuk membuat jebakan di lokasi eksekusi.

Waktu menunjukan tengah hari dan kini tampak konfoi kereta kuda sekilas seperti pedagang namun Naruto dan Konohamaru tau apa isi dari gerobak,memberi kode pada rekan semisinya lalu mulai melakukan serangan,hujan kunai mengarah pada rombongan dan hasilnya beberapa anggota tewas sedangkan yanglain mulai bersiap Naruto dan konohamaru melesat lalu membunuh para pengawal ,merasa terlalu banyak mereka lalu membawa segerombolan musuh itu kelokasi selanjutnya.

"Konohamaru,aktifkan"

Mereka lalu melempar kunai dengan di lapisi kertas jutsu ,setelah kunai mencab muncul listerik yang membuat tanah menjadi menghisab segerombolan musuh Naruto dan Konohamaru,mereka lalu menumpas musuh sekali lagi dengan bayangan kunai,setelah selesai mereka kembali ke karapan.

"kau bebaskan yang itu,aku bagian ini"

setelah memberi perintah ia lalu melakukan bagianya,para calon percobaan sudah kembali mendapat kebebasan mereka Naruto tersenyum melihatnya namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena teriakan panik Konohamaru,ia lalu menghampirinya dan mendapati dia tengah mencoba menyadarkan seorang wanita.

"apa yang kau lakukan" Naruto lalu mengecek kondisi wanita tersebut.

"bukan aku,saat kutemukan dia tanpak tak memiliki jiwa saat melihatku dia seperti syok dan senang lalu pingsan" katanya panik.

"gawat,ayo cepat bawa kedesa" ia lalu memanggil gamabunta dan mereka langsung menuju konoha.

Suara gemericik air terdengar dari kamar mandi kediaman Naruto,melihat kedalam nampak Hinata yang membersihkan tubuhnya namun dia mulain merasakan hal aneh secara mendadak dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai panas dan perasaan aneh lainya yang membuat dia tidak tahan dan ahkirnya pingsan di bawah guyuran air,tanpa dia ketahui sebuah lambang singa biru terukir di Naruto dan Konohamaru telah sampai di desa dan lalu ia langsung menuju rumah sakit,sedangkan Naruto ke kantor Hokage untuk melapor takbutuh waktu lama memang untuk melapor karena perincian ditulis di gulir ia lalu memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena merasakan rasa yang kurang nyaman.

"aku pulang Hinata..Hinata" panggilnya .

"Hinata" kini dia mulai panik saat dia kedapur dia mendengar suara air dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi dan,

"Hinata hei sadar Hinata" dia langsung membawa tubuh Hinata kekamar dan langsung menyelimutinya.

"apa yang terjadi,Hinata"kata Naruto sendu disertai belaian pada Hinata.

Siang berganti malam kini konoha sudah di selimuti oleh gelabnya malam,sang raja siang sudah di ganti dengan ratu malam yang bersinar menyinari semua mahluk yang beristirahat,disebuah kamar terlihat seorang wanita yang mulai sadar,disampingnya seorang pria dengan rambut pirang sedang tidur menggemgam tangan sang wanita dan ia mulai bangun saat merasakan gerakan tangan dari sang wanita.

"Naruto-kun" ucabnya.

"Hinata,syukurlah kau sadar apa yang terjadi" katanya dengan raut cemas.

"aku tidak tau,saat mandi tiba-tiba tubuhku panas dan aku pingsan itu yang kuingat maaf merepotkanmu"ucabnya.

"baik sekarang kau istirahat"saat merapikan selimut ,Hinata meraih lengan Naruto.

"maukah,malam ini kau menemani aku tidur Naruto-kun kau boleh menyetubuhi aku sepuasmu tapi temani aku" tamparan telak bagi Naruto.

"bicara apa kau,tak perlu seperti itu akan kutemani" katanya dengan wajah merah,namun Hinata membuka selimutnya menunjukan tubuh polosnya dan membimbing tangan Naruto pada dadanya sorot mata Hinata yang sayu.

"entah bagai mana aku taukau Bohong,lakukan sesukamu pada tubuhku Narutokun".

Dan pertahanan Naruto runtuh dia menuruti permintaan Hinata,mulai ia memberi ciuman yang lebih tepatnya lumatn ciuman turun pada leher putih Hinata desahan terdengar dari Hinata tangan yang sudah di dada Hinata mulai melakukan tugasnya,pijatan dilakukan di dada Hinata erangan kini semakin terdengar ciuman mengarah pada daerah di belakangtelinga dan mulai turun kedada,Hinata kini tidak bisa diam desahan dan gerakan tubuhnya menandakan nafsu yang dalam zona yang tak tertahan.

"naruto-kun ah"

Tangan kanan masih memijat dada serta memelintir puting Hinata sedangkan tangan yang satunya menyerang bagian bawah ,mata Naruto kini berubah pupilnya berubah menjadi garis namun masih berwarna Biru tak memikirkan hal itu kini ia bermain dengan daging kecil paling sensitif Hinata bagian intim Hinata kini semakin basah,satu gesekan terahir ia mencapai organisme ditandai dengan cairan yang keluar serta lengkuhan panjang Hinata.

"puaskan,ah dirimu Naruto-kun" ucabnya sambil menutup mata.

"baik"

Kini Naruto mulai memasuki Hinata setelah masuk semua ia mulai menggerakan miliknya dan Hinata dia mulai bergerak tak karuan,waktu ini terasa bagai surga untuk mereka gerakan Naruto sudah tergolong beringas sudah berkali kali Hinata mencapai puncak namun belum untuk Naruto.

"kau boleh mengeluarkan di dalam terus"

Gerakan batang Naruto semakin cepat menusuk lorong milik Hinata sedangkan sang pemilik sudah tak ada tenaga untuk mengimbangi Naruto,tak beberapa lama Naruto mencapai puncak yang pertama kalinya malam itu,perut Hinata merasa ada cairan hangat memasukinya teriakan tanpa suara yang hanya bisa dilakukanya saat ini.

"baru satu Hinata-chan" ucabnya dengan seringai serta menggerakan pinggulnya.

"lakukan sepuasmu"

Dan malam ini dilalui dengan hubungan panas NaruHina,pagipun datang dan di kamar terlihat Hinata tengah di peluk oleh naruto dan hanya selimut yang menutupi tubuh mereka cahaya pagi masuk membangunkan mereka saat membuka mata wajah mereka yang pertama dilihat senyum tulus terpatri di bibir mereka.

"selamat pagi anata"kata Hinata.

"pagi Hime"dan ciuman pagi di berikan.

"terimakasih,telah menemaniku Naruto-kun"ucabnya dan di balas usapan pada perut Hinata.

"ayo bangun,sudahpagi"

Bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membersihkan sisa semalam mereka lalu menuju dapu,menikmati secangkir kopi buatan Hinata ia mulai menulis laporan yang Harus di serahkan hari ini pada Hokage saat menulis dia teringat akan gadis yang ia serta Konohamaru selamatkan.

"Hinata apa hari ini kau sibuk" tanya pada hinata saat menghidangkan makanan di depanya,ia lalu menarik Hinata kepangkuanya.

"tidak,memang ada apa" balasnya sambil meminum tea serta mencoba menahan rasa karena tangan nakal Naruto yang sedang bermain di dada miliknya.

"aku mau mengajak mengunjungi seseorang dirumah sakit" setlah itu ia mencubit puting Hinata.

"kyaa iya ah,ayo sarapan ".

Sedangkan dirumah sakit,seorang wanita seumuran Konohamaru mulai membuka matanya mata berwarna amestis,menjelajahi seisi kamar tak sengaja ia melihat seorang yang tidur di dekatnya,ia mencoba membangunkan dan berhasil.

"maaf..ini dimana"tanyanya.

"kau di rumahsakit konoha,aku dan kakak angkatku menolongmu saat misi" balas konohamaru.

"terimakasi e"

"perkenalkan aku Sarutobi konohamaru"

"Hanabi hyuga"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Naruto milik mashasi**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet reting dirubah mengikuti rencana awal**

Suasana canggung terasa di ruangan putih yang berisi seorang lelaki dan perempuan,tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan di karenakan kejadian beberapa waktu lalu dimana saat Konohamaru bertindak Konyol untuk menghibur orang yang baru ia selamatkan tadi,hasilnya memang berhasil membuat ia tertawa namun saat atraksi ia melakukan sedikit kesalahan salah satu apel terlepas mereka berdua mencoba meraih apel yang melayang itu,apel memang berhasil di dapat tapi konohamaru terjatuh di ranjang Hanabi bila posisi normal tak apa namun posisinya tangan konohamaru memegang tangan Hanabi dan tangan lainya berada di dada milik hanabi.

' _sial apa yang kulakukan,tapi dadanya terasa empuk dan besar'_ pikir Konohamaru.

' _perasaan apa ini,tapi tanganya terasa sangat pas di dada'_ pikir Hanabi.

' _apa yang terjadi sebenarnya_ ' teriak mereka dalam pikiran.

Sedangkan di perjalanan menuju rumah sakit,sepasang umat manusia berjalan berdampingan orang yang berpapasan entah mengapa merasakan hawa bahagia yang bersumber dari mereka di pastikan dua pasang itu adalah Naruto dan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun,temani membeli buah di toko itu"

"ayo"

Ia lalu menemani Hinata ketoko yang dia inginkan,sambil menunggu dia bersandar di pintu luar toko saat memejamkan mata dia merasakan ada yang aneh tiba-tiba indranya terasa lebih tajam saat membuka mata mata miliknya berubah,kini matanya tampak seperti mata rubah atau kucing yang terpenting dia memiliki garis dimatanya.

"sudah selesai,astaga apa yang terjadi dengan matamu Naruto-kun" kata Hinata khawatir.

"tidak tau,ayo ccepat kita kerumah sakit sekalian aku akan meminta sakura-chan atau shizune-nee san memeriksanya" katanya sambil tersenyum,mencoba meredakan rasa khawatir Hinata.

"iya"

Tanpa menunggu lama mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit,mereka lalu memasuki ruangan dokter beruntung ,ternyata hari ini yang piket adalah Tsunade,pada awalnya dia bingung dengan kedatangan Naruto dan Hinata,kebingunganya hilang saat Naruto menunjuk matanya langsung Tsunade melakukan beberapa tes dan akirnya keluar setelah menunggu selama satu jam.

"nampaknya kau punya,semacam kekegenkai gaki"

"eh.."

"bukan masalah,kalian tenang saja"

Setelah selesai mereka lalu menuju kekamar orang yang ditolong Konohamaru,saat masuk kini giliran Hinata bagai disambar petir melihat yang ada di ranjang rumah sakit orang yang sangat dikenalnya,begitupul dengan Hanabi.

"Hanabi/kakak"

Hinata langsung berlari dan emeluk adik tercintanya,mengabaikan Konohamaru yang terkapar karena sikutan Hinata Naruto hanya memberi tatapan perihatin pada adik angkatnya itu tanpa ada niat untuk menolong.

"syukurlah kau selamat,maafkan kakakmu ini hik yang tak bisa menjagamu" kata Hinata sambil menangis

Kedua pria dalam ruangan itu hanya diam tak ingin mengganggu,tapi entah kebetulan atau tidak ada rasa untuk tidak mengulang melihat mereka menangis lagi.

"tak apa,aku bersyukur di selamatkan oleh Konohamaru kalo tidak mungkin aku sudah dijadikan bahan percobaan oleh hik orang yang membunuh keluarga kita".

Suhu di sekitar Naruto turun beberapa derajat,beruntung KI besar itu bukan untuk orang yang ada di ruangan itu bisa di pastikan akan pingsan seketika,ia tau sekarang siapa yang membuat Hinata menderita,kini tangisan mereka sudah berhenti aura mereka kini menjadi hangat,keluarga terahir Hinata telah kembali rasa khawatir dihatinya tentang adiknya telah Hilang sekarang.

"baik,kakak akan pulang hari sudah sore aku takut tuanku akan marah" kata hinata.

"eh,apa maksutnya jangan bilang kalo kakak" kata hanabi,mengerti dengan yang di maksut Hinata lalu meluruskanya.

"bukan,dia yang menyelamatkanku dari penjual orang dia sudah sangat baik padaku,sifatnya tidak sepenuhnya seperti yang kau bayangkan" kata Hinata

"aku menang,rasakan ini" dua wanita itu lalu menoleh melihat sumber suara.

Kini mereka tertawa kembali melihat wajah orang yang menyelamatkan mereka,Hinata melihat wajah Naruto yang penu warna coretan abstrak tak begitu jauh beda dengan Hanabi melihat Konohamaru,tawa mereka memancing perhatian dua orang lelaki itu.

"hihi wajahmu lucu Naruto-kun" Hinata lalu mengambil sekotak tisu basah lalu membersihkan wajah Naruto.

"kami hanya bermain,untuk membunuh waktu dan agar lebih seru siapa yang kalah akan mendapat hukuman yaitu dicoret bedak warna ini" kini Hinata sudah selesai membersihkan wajah Naruto.

"sudah sore naruto-kun" Naruto lalu melihat keluar ternyata sudah sore.

"benar juga,oe Konohamaru kau jagadia" setelah itu Naruto dan Hinata meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Sunshin.

Sesampainya dirumah Hinata langsung pergi kedapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam,sedangkan Naruto membersihkan dirinya setelah itu duduk di balkon rumah memandangi langit yang mulai di hiasi oleh berlian langit.

"Naruto-kun ini ocha dinginmumu" kata Hinata dan dibalas anggukan oleh naruto,malam ini suhu masih terasa panas walaupun mengenakan pakaian musim panas tetap saja masih terasa gerah.

"sial,panas sekali tak ada angin lagi"kata Naruto putus asa,ia lalu melepas kausnya agar terbebas dari rasa gerahnya bila di misi ini bukan masalah lain halnya bila libur.

"Naruto-kun,makananya sudah siap"saat masuk naruto menjadi sedikit kagum,bukan karena di meja terdapat sub,daging panggang yang di siram saus tomat melainkan sumbernya adalah yang memasak itu semua,mungkin karena rasagerah yang kterlaluan ini Hinata menjadi tak tahan lalu dia melepas semua pakaianya dan kini hanya menyisakan,bra putih biru dengan renda bunga sebagai motip dan celana dalam yang bermotip warna serupa.

"Hinata kemari"

Hinata lalu menghampiri Naruto tanpa basa-basi Naruto lalu melepas bra dan cd hinata,membiarkan dia polos karena dibiarkan Hinata lalu sebisanya menutup dada dan kemaluanya,sedangkan Naruto mengambil kipas dari lemari ukuranya cukup besar untuk membuat angi,ia lalu membuat satu tiruan.

"apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun" tanyanya dengan wajah memerah,ia lalu membawa hinata dipeluknya dari belakang dan menuntunya untuk duduk lesehan.

"kau kepanasan yakan' dan dibalas anggukan Hinata'kalau mau membuka jangan menyisakan apapun" tiruan Naruto lalu mengipas mereka.

"rasanya lebis enakkan" hawa sejuk terasa di seluruh tubuh Hinata menggantikan rasa gerahnya ,makanpun usai dan Hinata tetap berada di dada Naruto selebihnya dia menyamankan posisi tubuhnya,ia menarik tangan Naruto agar dia memeluknya.

"nyaman sekali" kata Hinata,tanpa sengaja Naruto melihat tanda di dada kanan Hinata.

"Hinata tanda apa ini"ucabnya sambil menunjuk tanda yang ada Hinata hanya tersenyum.

" selamat Naruto-kun kau mendapat kekuatan Khusus dariku,ingat kenapa keluargaku dibunuhkan"kata Hinata menyamankan tubuhnya,ia membuka kedua kakinya,memperlihatkan daerah pribadinya pada naruto.

"aku menyadarinya tadi sore saat mandi,kumohon gunakan dengan benar bila kau menggunakan untuk kejahatan itu akan menyiksaku"katanya serius.

"baik,akan kugunakan dengan benar"katanya sambil membelai rambut panjang Hinata,dan menaruh beberapa di dada hinata untuk menutupi putingnya.

Malam yang indah dengan ditaburi bintang yang mewarnai kanfas Hitam,jejak komet menjadi penambah keindahan langitmalam ini dua insan saling memandang langit yang sama,langit malam dengan bintangnya dimana tempat untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikiran dari segalahal yang mengganggu,binatang dan serangga malam mulai bermunculan ditandai dengan suara.

"hei,Hinata lihat kunang-kunang"

Pandangan Hinata terarah pada serangga yang bisa memancarkan cahaya itu,keuntungan rumah di daerah ini adalah lingkungan yang masih asli sedangkan apartemen milik naruto ia jual kemarin dan pindah ke daerah pinggiran.

"indah sekali Naruto-kun"kata Hinata dengan nada senang.

Kini segerombolan kunang kunang itu sudah memenuhi sekitar rumah Naruto,cahaya yang berkelip menjadi keindahan tersendiri .

"tak salahkan aku memilih disini hihi".

"terserah kau"kata Hinata mencubit tangan Naruto "apa masih panas Hinata?" "sedikit berkurang sekarang Naruto-kun,memang kenapa?".

"sebenarnya,di sini ada tempat yang bagus mau kesana" tawar Naruto" boleh,biarkan aku berpakaian dulu" namun di cegah Naruto "tak usah,aku ingin kau seperti ini saja"ucabnya dengan senyum rubah.

"tak mau,nanti kalo ada orang yang melihat bis-kyaa"Hinata lalu melengkungkan tubuhnya,,penyebabnya sengatan tiba-tiba di klitori dan putingnya.

"jangan kuatir,kau bisa berenang kan' Hinata mengangguk,Naruto lalu mencium bibir Hinata sebagai tanda maaf 'kau bisa dingin disana".

Naruto lalu mengajak Hinata kebelakang rumah mereka,menyusuri jalan setapak yang di buat Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu tak begituh lama mereka sudah sampai di lokasi yang di maksut Naruto ternyata adalah sungai dengan air terjun,sekali lagi Hinata menunjukan rasa bahagianya ia sedari kecil ingin melihat air terjun dan kini menjadi kenyataan.

"silahkan,kau bisa berenang sepuasmu Hinata,dan Hati-hati" dia mencium Hinata lalu membiarkanya berenang sepuasnya.

"sial,dia cantin sekali bukan hanya tubuhnya tapi sifat dan keperibadianya cantik luar dalam"kata Naruto melihat Hinata yang berenang sinar bulan memantul dari tubuh basah Hinata,seperti dewi yang turun dari surga.

"Naruto-kun,terimakasih sudah cukup bisa kita pulang" kata Hinata sambil memeluk Naruto.

"baik,tapi sesampainya dirumah beritau aku sudah berapa kali kau keluar" dengan itu Naruto meaktifkan segel pada dada dan kelitori Hinata

"sudah hentikan"tak memperdulikan itu Naruto tetap menggandeng Hinata pulang,dan perjalanan pulang menjadi sangat melelahkan bagi Hinata.

tbc


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Naruto milik mashasi**

 **SEMUA TOKOH,LAGU(KALO ADA)TIDAK PUNYA AUTHOR SAYA CUMA MAKAI DARI PENGARANG ASLI .**

 **KALO ADA SALAH MAKLUM AUTHOR JUUUGA MANUSIA**

 **Seting zaman gk jelas/alur cepet reting dirubah mengikuti rencana awal**

Suara kertas dibalik menjadi nada dalam ruangan kantor,dimeja terlihat gunungan dokumen seorang tengah mengerjakan dokumen tersebut seorang dengan rambut pirang kuncir dua siapa lagi kalo bukan Hokage konoha Tsunade senju,tanpa sengaja dia melihat jurnal hasil Misi tim rokiy konoha semasa waktu mendiang gurunya.

"kelihatanya aku kenal nama ini" ucab Tsunade sambil menggaruk pelipisnya.

"Tsunade-sama,ini sake untuk hari ini" dan dibalas anggukan.

"Sizhune,apa kau tau siapa Hyuga Hinata?"

"kalo tidak salah,bukanya dia adalah wanita yang tinggal dengan Naruto memang ada masalah apa Tsunade-sama" balas Sishune.

"kau baca ini,menurut hukum harusnya masih berlaku" dan alangkah kagetnya saat membaca isi laporan.

 **MISI C TINGGI-RANK TIM YAMATO PENGGANTI KAKASHI HATAKE**

 _MISI yang dilakukan atas permintaan Hiyashi Hyuga telah selesai dengan sempurna,perincian misi awal bertemu dengan target adalah saat puti klaien sedang dalam masalah dengan tiga srigala liar yang membahayakan dia,setelah mengusir serigala itu perioritas dua adalah mendampinginya pulang sesampainya disana rencana dimulai di ungkapkan bahwa Uzumaki naruto adalah calon suaminya,reaksinya murung kala itu dan setelah di beri penjelasan dia menerima,selama di dalam kediaman pemberi misi dalang pembunuhan sedikit demi sedikit dari sesepuh yang ingin menyingkirkan anak pertama Hiyashi dengan alasan yang tidak dietahui dengan cara menikahkan dengan lelaki pilihan mereka dan akan dibunuh setelah keluar dari rumah,hari pernikahan tiba sesuai rencana dilakukan eksekusi terhadap sesepuh dimulai dengan pengungkapan identitas asli milik ku di surat nikah._

"jadi mereka suami istri,sejak genin"kata Sizhune.

"iya,ternyata surat itu masih ada entah apa yang melandasi hal ini bisa terjadi kemungkinan gaki waktu itu terlalu polos untuk hubungan,kini mereka sudah kembali berkumpul" ucabnya sambil tersenyum hangat.

"lalu apa Tsunade-sama,ingin memberitau mereka"kata asisten sannin itu.

"nantisaja,aku masih berurusan dengan kertas itu".

Sedangkan di kediaman Naruto terdengar suara seseorang sedang mengeluarkan isi perutnya, siapa lagi kalo bukan Hinata wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat karena sedari tadi terus muntah dia kini dirumah sendiri karena Naruto dan beberapa rekanya pergi dalam Misi, kemungkinan akan kembali beberapa minggu lagi.

"apa aku harus kerumah sakit,aku tidak boleh sakit" saat dia akan kembali ke meja makan dia mendengar ketukan di pintu ternyata adalah Konohamaru dan Hanabi.

"astaga,kakak apa yang terjadi apa kau sakit" kata Hanabi kuatir,mereka memang tidak tinggal serumah karena Hanabi di suruh untuk tinggal dengan konohamaru.

"tidak,hanya sedikit mual"katanya dengan senyuman yang tampak dipaksa.

"kita kerumah sakit,bisa mati aku dihajar kak naruto"

Tak lama karena mereka bertiga pergi dengan sunshin yang dilakukan oleh Konohamaru,mereka lalu menuju ruang pemerisaan dua orang yang tidak berkepentingan tidak boleh masuk hinata dia gugup bila boleh jujur,yang menangani adalah Sizhune tak butuh lama hasil pemeriksaan keluar asisten kage itu tersenyum melihat hasil.

"selamat nyonya Uzumaki"

"maksutnya?"

"kau sedang mengandung anak pertama kalian"

Hinata lalu tersenyum bahagia,namun rasa bimbang dengan lancangnya masuk dan megerusak rasa senang Hinata dia kuatir apa Naruto akan menerima dia dan anak dia bukan anak mereka,kebimbangan itu dan rasa takun,saat dia keluar ia hanya menjawab Cuma sakit biasa.

'Naruto-kun" gumanya pelan.

Sudah satu minggu terlewat tanpa terasa,sudah malam dan Naruto sampai di kediamanya tak mau membangunkan Hinata dia masuk dengan perlahan dia lalu melepas topeng anbunya dan menaruh senjatanya dilemari ia lalu membersihkan diri,mungkin karena kesalahan Hinata tanpa sengaja dia menemukan hasil pemeriksaan hinata saat membaca rasa senang masuk kehatinya.

"aku akan menjadi ayah"setetes air mata bahagia mengalir dari mata sebiru langit.

Dengan perlahan tak lupa mengembalikan laporan itu ke tempat semula,berjalan menuju kamar Hinata perlahan dia mendekati Hinata membelai wajah lembutnancantik milik Hinata senyum tak pernah hilang dari wajah Naruto.

"selamat tidur calon anakku,dan tumbuh berbakti bagi orang tuamu tumbuh kuat seperti ayahmu dan baik seperti ibumu" kata Naruto disertai ciuman diperut Hinata sang empunya Cuma menggeliat sedikit.

"selamat tidur,istriku Uzumaki Hinata"kata naruto memberi kecupan dibibir Hinata.

Pagi diawal musim gugur telah datang,dedaunan Konoha mulai berubah menjadi kecokelatan dan berguguran pagi yang tenang untuk kediaman Uzumaki dan Konoha rasa lelah masih dirasakan oleh Ninja berambut pirang ini namun perasaan bahagia mengalahkan rasa lelah di tubuh,ia akan menunggu Hingga Hinata mengungkapkan kondisinya walaupun dia sudah tahu melakukan peran tidak tau itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang.

"sial rasanya tubuhku seperti remuk,mungkin mandi air panas bisa membantu".

lalu ide muncul dikepalanya dengan cepat dia lalu mengambil kuas dan tinta taklupa gulungan kosong,tanganya menggerakan Kuas menggoreskan tinta membentuk kanji untuk segel tak butuhlama segel selesai ia meneruskan membuat lagi beberapa.

"selesai,hhihi sekarang kami akan punya pemandian air panas sendiri"

Beruntung Hinata belum bangun,sedikit rasa heran di benak Naruto karena tidak biasanya Hinata belum bangun biasanya ia bangun lebih pagi dari Naruto tak memperdulikan itu dia melanjutkan kebelakan rumah membuat dua tiruan lalu memberikan mereka segel.

"kau pasang segel ini disungai,kau buat aliran dari sungai kemari"

"siap"

Dua tiruan Naruto lalu melakukan tugasnya sedangkan yang asli dengan jutsu elemen tanahnya dia membuat lubang selebar 6 meter dengan kedalaman berbeda, tapi yang pasti yang paling dalam adalah satu meter,taklupa dia membuat tempat seperti air terjun di sisi kolam itu sekaligus tempat air panas masuk dan mengisi kolam dia lalu memasang segel satulagi di dasar kolam untuk sistem sirkulasi air.

"baik sudah jadi,mari kita coba hihi"

Dengan itu Naruto meaktifkan segelnya segelpertama menghisap air dari sungai,segel diparit memanaskan air yang masuk dan segel di pancuran mengatur suhu setelah kolam penuh Naruto lalu mengaktifkan segel di dasar kolam dan air kolam dengan cepat kosong berhasil.

"yes,berhasil".

Sedangkan dikamar,terlihat seorang wanita sedang mengumpulkan jiwa yang semalam mengembara kealam Mimpi melihat jam ternyata sudah menunjukan jam setengah sembilan,menghela nafas karena sudah dua hari terahir dia bangun kesiangan terus.

"aku buat sarapan saja"

Dengan cepat ia membersihkan diri,mengenakan baju santai dengan dasaran pakaian lengan pendek putih dan apron warna ungu pakaian bermodel seperti Kushina dengan warna yang berbeda sedikit,saat asik mengolah makanan dia terkejut karena ulah tangan nakal Naruto,melihat siapa pemilik tangan air mata lalu jatuh berbalik dan langsung memeluk pria yang akan menjadi ayah anak yang dikandungnya ini kelak.

"Hik..kau jahat Hik...kenapa lama sekali"

"maaf,mau bagai mana lagi itu misi"kata Naruto dengan membelai surai indah sang Ohime-sama.

"apa kau sudah makan,akan kubuatkan makanan"namun dicegah Naruto.

"aku lagi ingin masak,bila kau mau kau bisa membuat minumanya saja kau mau makan apa"

"ikan panggang saus tomat"

Beruntung Hinata menuruti keinginan Naruto,sebenarnya dia ingin menghindarkan dari kegiatan berat ia mau Hinata merasa nyaman,tak lama masakan Naruto selesai dia menghidangkan ke atas meja makan begitu juga dengan jus jeruk buatan Hinata untuk Naruto,sedangkan Hinata memilih Jus anggur.

"Naruto-kun,boleh minta sesuatu"kata Hinata dengan menunduk.

"apa"

"nanti sore,bisa antar ke pemandian air panas tapi yang campuran "Naruto lalu menyemburkan minuman yang dia minum tadi.

"baik nanti sore kau kebelakang rumah" katanya.

"baik"

Kini hari Naruto semakin bermakna semenjak kehadiran Hinata,Bukan hanya pelatihan yang mengisinya kini harinya di isi dengan rasa kasih yang selama ini hilang tawa canda selain dari teman teman,rasa sepi saat pulang pun kini bak ditelan bumi Hilang tak berbekas rasa nyaman rumah yang sebenarnya kini dia rasakan lagi setelah lama Hilang.

"hari yang nyaman,dalam sembilan bulan kedepan aku akan jadi ayah terimakasih Hinata" gumanya sambil melihat keluar angin seolah membawa kebahagiaan Naruto kala menerpa lelaki berambut pirang tersebut.

"Naruto-kun,aku ingin jalan-jalan bisa kau menemaniku" pinta Hinata,Naruto berbalik senyum hangat yang di dapat Hinata.

"kenapa tidak,ayo"

"terimakasih Naruto-kun"kata Hinata dengan memberikan senyum manis miliknya.

Menyusuri jalan desa konoha,tangan mereka saling terkait tak mau lepas satu dengan yang lainya selama perjalanan namun tanpa disadari mereka,dua pasangan itu kini di incar oleh dua gadis berbeda warna rambut yang berbeda.

"hei,apa tak aneh jidat"

"apa pig"

"mereka seperti,kau taukan pasangan yang bulan madu"kata Ino

"biarkan saja,itukan bukan urusan kita" balas sakura

"kau tidak penasaran apa Hubungan mereka"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Sore telah datang burung burung yang mencari makan mulai kembali kesarang untuk berlindung di saat ratu malam berkuasa,kepulan asap putih tipis menandakan air di kolam itu masih panas namun masih bisa digunakan untuk membasuh tubuh yah kolam air panas, angin sore berhembus membelai kulit dua insan manusia yang berada di kolam wanita berambut biru gelap nampak nyaman dalam pelukan seorang lelaki angin sore agak dingin mungkin tak mempengaruhi mereka yang berada di dalam kolam.

"nyamanya...terimakasih Naruto-kun,kapan kau membuat tempat ini" ucab sang wanita.

"rahasia 'memberi kecupan pada pipi Hinata' apa kau suka" balas Naruto.

"dasar,Naruto-kun lihat bulan" tunjuk Hinata pada bintang dan bulan yang pertama keluar.

"langit sore yang cerah dimusim gugur,seperti biasa memang indah iyakan hei kau tau sebuah cerita di Konoha tentang Bintangdan bulan itu" kata Naruto memandang bintang serta bulan itu.

"apa ceritanya,aku mau dengar"kata Hinata antusias.

"dahulu seorang pengembara tengah berada di suatu daerah yang bisa di katakan dalam kegelapan,daerah itu di kuasai iblis yang memperbudak warga di daerah itu namun di dalam kegelapan itu bukan berarti tidak ada perlawanan dia menemukan seorang yang berani melawan iblis itu seorang wanita cantik,dia melawan bukan dengan kekuatan dia melawan dengan bicaranya" kata Naruto keluar dari kolam dan mengenakan yukata untuk pemandian,mengulurkan tangan dan di terima oleh Hinata.

"lalu apa"tanya Hinata pada Naruto yang memakaikan baju yang sama padanya.

"pengembara itu membantunya melawan iblis dan kali ini membuahkan hasil yang lebih nyata,karena motifasi dari sang wanita dan taktik perlawanan dari sang pengembara sedikit demi sedikit daerah yang di kuasai kegelapan itu mulai mendapat cahaya,benih kasih mulai berkembang di hati mereka"Naruto membawa Hinata ke lembah di samping sungai belakang rumah mereka.

"lalu apa Hubunganya dengan Bulan dan Bintang Naruto-kun".

"dengarkan sampai selesai dulu,dari Hubungan mereka akirnya sang wanita mengandung walaupun begitu tak membuat perlawanan mereka berkurang makin menjadi,dalam satu tahun sudah berhasil merebut separuh daerah kekuasaan Iblis ,ternyata sisa lainya sangat sulit untuk di taklukan rencana mereka untuk menghilangkan kekuasaan iblis sebelum anak mereka lahir gagal sampai mereka melahirkan kedua anak mereka perang masih terjadi selisih mereka hanya satu tahun namun"Naruto menggantung ceritanya,angin ibarat memaksa melanjutkan ceritanya kala ia berhembus sedikit keras.

"jangan berhenti,dasar Naruto-kun" Hinata kini sedikit ngambek,sang Suami walaupun Hinata belum tau atau ingat Cuma terkekeh.

"saat anak mereka berumur 10 dan 9 iblis menyerang balik dengan kekuatan penuh bahkan sang raja ikut serta,serangan dadakan itu membuat pasukan pembebas cukup kualahan melihat anak mereka terancam dua orang tua itu lalu berpesan untuk menjadi kuat dan selalu di jalan yang benar,dua orang tua itu lalu maju menyerang angin perang berubah pasukan iblis di gempur habis tinggal sang raja karena kehebatan sang raja iblis,membuat mereka menggunakan kekuatan terlarang mereka dengan kesempatan terahir mereka membinasahkan iblis itu namun imbalanya sang pengembara menjadi penghias langit sang wanita menjadi ratu malam"kata Naruto.

"bagus sekali Naruto-kun,lain waktu kau bisa bercerita lagi"kata Hinata senang dan sedikit manja.

"enak saja kau,rasakan ini jurus seribu tahun tawa" dan kini Hinata tertawa karena ulah Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit tawa hinata berhenti,kini giliranya menggunakan Naruto menjadi bantal melihat langit yang mulai bertabur berlian langit jangan lupa kapas langit yang sesekali melintas di gerakan oleh angin pasir waktu akan mengungkapkan sesuatu dalam beberapa detik lagi.

"hei,apa kau ingat seorang anak yang menyelamatkanmu dari tiga serigala" ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata kaget.

"bagai mana kautau" katanya.

"kuartikan iya,berarti kau ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya"di balas anggukan.

"ternyata surat itu dalam Hukum masih berlaku,maaf karena aku meninggal kanmu Uzumaki Hinata" kata Naruto,Hinata Kini menangis lagi.

"dasar..hik..kau tau beratnya Hidupku...hik..terimakasih kau sudah menyelamatkaku" kata Hinata.

"hey jangan menangis,apa kau mau anak kita akan jadi cengeng" tak usah dijelaskan.

"bagaimana kau tau"

"anggap saja beruntung" hinata lalu memukulmukul dada Naruto.

Sudah empat bulan sejak pengakuan Naruto,pada awalnya menjadi berita heboh khususnya di kalangan roky konoha bagai mana tidak teman bodoh mereka sudah menikah duluan dan dalam beberapa bulan lagi akan menjadi ayah,Naruto Cuma menanggapi dengan senyumanya sedangkan Uzumaki hinata sudah memerah dan bersembunyi dibelakang sang suami Karena agak takut pada ino dan Sakura,mengesampingkal hai itu kini tinggal Hinata dan Hanabi dikala waktu senggang mereka sudah biasa mereka berkumpul kakak adik itu bisa di bilang sangat akrap saat mendengar kabar ini pertama kali dia sampai mencium Konohamaru,padahal bila bersama seperti kucing dan anjing tak pernah akur namun Hinata dan Naruto tau bila konohamaru dalam Misi Hanabi nampak seperti entahlah yang pasti di dalam Hatinya nama Konohamaru berada dalam jajaran Nama spesial.

"jadi,bagai mana kau dan Konohamaru-kun" tanya Hinata.

"simonyet malas itu,dia selalu membuat aku emosi dia pantas mendapat julukan monyet malas bagai mana tidak dia ah selalu membuatku kesal"kata Hanabi.

"namun bila tak ada kau sangat gelisah,benarkan" ternyata kau sudah tertular sifat usil naruto Hinata.

" "sudah merah Hinata terkikik.

Canda tawa mereka terpaksa harus berhenti karena dobrakan pintu depan,sontak dua wanita kakak beradik itu kaget bukan kepalang saat melihat pelakunya ternyata segerombolan Ninja bercadar dan melihat ikat kepalanya bukan dari konoha.

"bos,lihat apa yang kita temukan" kata seorang Ninja.

"wah,wanita konoha memang cantik,kita bersenang senang dahulu "diakiri tawa keji.

Hinata dan Hanabi berada dalam posisi siaga kalo boleh jujur sebenarnya mereka takut,mungkin ini hari buruk mereka mereka dirumah sendiri namun tiba-tiba Hinata ingat kebiasaan suaminya perlahan dia meraih kolong meja dan melempar bom asap.

"Hanabi-chan,ini kesempatan kita"

Hinata lalu menarik tangan adiknya kabur,menggunakan jalan belakang mereka untuk kabur memanfaatkan asap tebal itu tak mau membuat kesalahan seperti dulu lagi dia terus menggandeng tangan Hanabi,saat dalam pelarian dia melihat asap dari desa dalam benak mereka berdua desa diserang.

"ternyata kalian cerdik juga,namun pada ujungnya kalian akan menjadi mainan kami"

Lari mereka terhenti karena ninja suara berjumpelah enam orang sudah mencegat mereka,dapat dipastikan mereka adalah Ninja yang menyerang desa mencoba lari namun mereka sudah dikepung mereka semakin mendekat.

"kakak,aku takut" kata Hanabi yang berada di pelukan sang kakak.

Sebelum Hinata menjawab mereka sudah ditarik oleh ninja itu,memberontak mencoba lepas namun cengkeraman ninja penyerang desa lebih kuat seorang yang tidak memegangi dua wanita itu maju,berbarengan mereka merobek baju Hinata dan Hanabi dua wanita itu terkejut dan takut

"Naruto/Konohamaru-kun" ucab mereka dalam hati.

Mereka mulai di jamah mereka memberontak lebih keras suara tawa ramai terdengar di telinga mereka karena,dua teman mereka sedang mempermainkan dada dua wanita yang mereka pegangi air mata mulai mengalir di mata kakak adik itu namun mereka membuka mata karena pegangan dan remasan di dada mereka berhenti mereka membuka mata saat melihat dua kunai menancap dikepala setiap ninja melihat siapa pelakunya dan.

"Naruto/Konohamaru-kun" ucab mereka senang.

"kalian tidak apa apa"kata dua lelaki itu.

"kami takut"

Satu kalimat itu sudah cukup menambah kemurkaan dua ninja yang seperti kakak adik itu,Naruto dengan sage modenya nampak lebih berbahaya karena mata katak bertambah dengan garis dimatanya mendekap sang istri untuk menenangkanya,sedangkan konohamaru mencengkeram kuat tongkat Enma dari sorot matanya dia sama berbahayanya dengan Naruto.

"tenang Hanabi,mulai sekarang kau aman"kata Konohamaru dengan membelai surai hanabi,serta mencium dahi Hanabi yang masih menangis.

"aku takut,sangat Maru-kun"

"kita bawa mereka ke pengungsian"dan mereka sudah ada di pengungsian,saat mereka akan kembali bertarung ditahan oleh dua kakak adik itu namun dapat lolos dengan janji kembali Hidup.

Desa kini memang dalam kondisi perang karena invansi suara,ternyata penyerangan lebih cepat dari yang mereka duga sepanjang jalan Naruto dan Konohamaru tanpa henti terus mengambil nyawa dari ninja suara entah mereka sadari atau tidak ulah mereka membuat Ninja konoha terpanah akan aksi mereka bagai mana tidak rata-rata musuh kelas Jounin namun berasil kalah dengan sekali serang.

"tak kusangka,mereka sangat hebat" kata genma.

"benar" balas izumo

"aku tebak mereka pasti dalam kondisi murka"kata aoba.

Tujuan dua ninja murka itu satu,bunuh orochimaru dan usir hama ini tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di area pertempuran antara Jiraiya dan Tsunade melawan Orochimaru tanpa aba-aba mereka menyerang sannin ular itu dan dengan mudah membuat ia terdesak.

"Jiraiya-kun,tak kusangka combo mereka sangat hebat"kata Tsunade.

"mereka,mereka sedang murka"balas Jiraiya.

"apa"

"kau lihat,bocah Sarutobi itu dia seperti monyet yang marah,dan kau lihat anak Minato dia seperti singa"

Orochimaru mulai kualahan dia terpaksa mengganti tubuh beberapa kali,dan hasilnya dia mengalami kerugian karena menggunakan jutsu itu butuh chakra yang cukup banyak,serangan berutal dia terima ular itu mulai mengarah ke kematianya.

"kau akan membayar ulahmu" kata Konohamaru suaranya lebih berbahaya.

"kukan mencabut nyawamu" timbal Naruto.

Geraka mereka menjadi cepat,dan beberapa saat kemudian tubuh dan kepala Orochimaru sudah terpisah ia mati seketika Naruto dan Konohamaru tubuh mereka nampak di selimuti chakra yang membentuk singa dan monyet.

"kita menang" dengan itu mereka pingsan.

Kabar kemenangan Konoha tersebar sangat cepat sampai kepelosok desa,rasa senang merasuk kedalam hati setiap warga desa namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena kabar lain yang menyebutkan bahwa palawan dari kondisi ini dalam kondisi kritis,dan yang paling terpukul adalah Hinata dan Hanabi.

"Kiba-san,Shino-san bagai mana keadaan Naruto-kun"tanya Hinata dengan tangis tapi berusaha tegar.

"kami tidak tahu,tsunade-sama sedang mengobati Naruto dan Konohamaru"balas Shino.

"kalian tenang saja,walaupun mereka berdua Bodoh namun tak mudah mati"balas Kiba.

Tak lama teman-teman Naruto sudah berkumpul,Ino,Sakura dan Tenten mencoba menghibur Hinata dan hanabi dan mereka tau kondisi Hinata bisa bahaya bila terlalu stres bisa mempengaruhi kondisi bayinya,pintu ruang UGD terbuka dan munculah Tsunade.

"tenang dia mungkin akan sadar dalam beberapa hari"ucab Tsunade.

"mereka memang menyusahkan"kata Shikamaru.

"yang penting mereka selamat"balas Choji.

Kini Naruto sudah di pindah kekamar perawatan,Hinata tak pernah lepas dari sisi Naruto ia setia merawat Naruto yang sudah lima hari belum sadar dari komanya,dari pemeriksaan Tsunade dia mengalami kelelahan dan mendapat racun dari Orochimaru,Konohamaru lebih beruntung dia sudah sadar dua hari lalu.

"anata,cepatlah sadar"Hinata menggengam tangan Naruto.

"apa kau tau,aku merindukan suaramu,hangatnya pelukanmu,lembutnya belaianmu"angin seolah membawa kerinduan Hinata saat ia menaruh tangan itu di pipinya.

"apa kau tau,Hanabi sudah seperti Istri dia dengan Konohamaru sudah ada kemajuan"setetes air mata jatuh dari matanya.

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Suara monitor bergema diruangan Naruto sudah enam hari dirinya belum tersadar,disampingnya Hinata menunggu dengan sabar sambil merajut syal berwarna merah marum taklupa dia sesekali melirik keadaan suaminya itu entah sudah berapa kali air matanya mengalir saat melihat lelaki ini,melihat orang yang menjadi teman untuk berjalan dijalan bernama kehidupan tergolektakberdaya diranjang rumah sakit.

"cepatlah sadar,Naruto-kun"

Hanya itu pinta Hinata sekarang,kesembuhan sang suami agar bisa berkumpul kembali dengan dia dan anak dalam rahimnya kini supaya melengkapi hari harinya,beranjak dari samping tempat Naruto menuju jendela menikmati semilir angin sore dikonoha bersandar di sisijendela menjadi terasa nyaman.

Andai wanita itu berada sedikit lebih lama disamping Naruto ia akan melihat lelaki pirang itu membuka mata,beberapa saat yang lalu Naruto tersadar dan kini dia menikmati melihat belahan hatinya setelah sekian lama tertidur,melihat Hinata yang menikmati angin sore yang dimata Naruto sangat cantik seperti dia adalah bidadari surga yang turun kebumi kala mendapat sinar Mentari sore dan saat rambut panjangnya berkibar akibat ulah angin seakan rambut itu adalah sebuah tirai yang terbuat dari sutra kualitas terwahit yang berwarna indigo.

"Tenshi-san,apa aku disurga"

Mata seindah sinar rembulan itu terbelalak ia berbalik,bibir bergetar menahan tangis Naruto melihat itu langsung mengulurkan tanganya dengan cepat Hinata memegang tangan kanan Naruto yang diperban itu tak mau menahan lagi calon ibu itu langsung menumpahkan air matanya air mata kebahagiaan.

"syukurlah,kau sudah sadar Naruto-kun"kata Hinata disela tangis.

"hy,jangan menangis kau akan melunturkan kecantikanmu"

Balas Naruto sambil mengusab air mata Hinata,tak mau kehilangan Hinata menahan tangan Naruto agar terus berada dipipinya memejamkan mata utuk lebih leluasa menikmati kehangatan dari tangan lelaki yang berstatus sebagai suaminya dan calon ayah untuk anak yang berada dalam kandunganya kini.

Kabar Naruto yangsudah sadar menyebar sangat cepat,semua teman langsung menuju rumah sakit untuk menjenguk ninja yang kadang merepotkan itu dan mereka baru pulang saat Tsunade turuntangan mengusir mereka bukan tanpa alasan dikarenakan Hari telah larut dan jam besuk telah selesai.

"Hinata,bisa kau ambilkan cemilan"pinta Naruto.

"tidak,kau makan buah saja aku akan kupaskan"kata Hinata tegas dan Naruto hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

Hening mereka sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri dimana Hinata sibuk mengupas beberapa buah,sedangkan Naruto dia memandang keluar kelangit malam yang bertabur bintang memang sengaja rungan ini lampunya dimatikan itu permintaan Naruto alasanya adalah supaya bisa menikmati suasana malam yang menenagkan ini.

"Naruto-kun"panggil Hinata.

"ada apa?" kata Naruto yang sudah memandang Hinata.

"apa bisa kau temani aku ke perayaan" kata Hinata dengan menunduk.

"besok aku sudah boleh pulang,memang kapan itu?"

"4 hari lagi"

"baik,akan aku antar" kata NAruto disertai usapan pada puncak kepala Hinata.

"terimakasih,Naruto-kun" kata Hinata dengan senyum.

"hari sudah malam,sebaiknya kau tidur" dan ucapanya sendiri membuat dia penasaran.

"selama ini kautidur dimana?" kata Naruto menyelidik.

"disitu" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sofa Naruto hanya mengerang.

"kemari" kata Naruto sedikit menggeser tubuh untuk membuat ruang di kasurnya.

"tapi" tatapan Naruto mengurungkan niat Hinata,dan kini mereka sudah kembali tidur satu ranjang.

"ini lebih baik" kata Naruto saat menyelimuti diri mereka.

"dasar" guma Hinata yang sudah mulai tidur.

Naruto hanya terkekeh tanpa Hinata ketahui Naruto memberikan semua selimutnya untuk dirinya tak berselang lama Naruto menyusul Hinata kealam mimpi,pagi telah datang sinarnya membangunkan sepasang suami istri itu atau lebih tepatnya sang istri sedikit meregangkan tubuh dia turun dari tempat Tidur mereka.

"lebih baik,aku siapkan makanan saja"

Tiada yang lebih nyaman dibanding tidur di rumah tak berselang lama Naruto menyusul untuk bangun,merengangkan tubuhnya dia mengedarkan pandanganya keseluruh penjuru kamar dan baru ingat kalo Hinata langsung beres beres rumah.

"eh,ternyata hari ini"

Kata Naruto saat menoleh ketangal dia langsung memandang kesalah satu hari yang dilingkari oleh Hinata,tak mau berlama lama dikamar dia menyusul Hinata saat keluar kamar suara orang memasak langsung masuk keindra pendengaranya.

Tak memperdulikan itu dia menuju ruang tamu mengambil peralatanya yang ada disana dan membersihkanya biasa perawatan rutin,saat selesai dia dihampiri Hinata yang membawakanya nampan berisi sarapanya hari ini isinya udang goreng dan beberapa masakan lainya.

"eh,mana bagianmu?"

"aku akan makan nanti"

Tanpa terasa hari menjelang sore mereka memilih baju yang akan mereka kenakan untuk acara nanti malam,disinilah mereka di sebuah toko pakaian untuk naruto dia simpel memilih kimono berwarna biru dengan motif jinga lelaki itu menemani Hinata untuk memilih baju.

"bukanya itu Konohamaru,iyakan Hinata" ucab Naruto sedangkan yang diajak bicara langsung mencari orang yang dibicarakan.

"iya,dia dengan Hanabi"

"apa mau kupanggil?".

"tak perlu,ayo pulang aku sudah dapat baju" kata Hinata sambil memperlihatkan kantung belanjaanya.

"bayar dulu sebelum pulang,ayo".

Saat mereka pulang tangan Hinata taklepas mengapit tangan kanan Naruto hingga mereka melewati toko penjual benang,Hinata menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu sebentar sedangkan dia masuk kedalam toko tak berselang lama dia sudah keluar dengan barang yang dia cari.

"kau beli apalagi?".

"benang"

"memang untuk apa".

"sebuah syl"

Malam konoha malam yang kini beraroma Sake dan aneka aroma lain aroma yang bersumber dari berbagai stan makanan dan minuman,kini telah tiba malam puncak perayaan kemenangan konoha dari invansi beberapa waktu lalu meninggalkan keramaian desa menuju rumah yang berada di daerah tenang terlihat dua orang keluar dari rumah dengan bergandengan tangan,senyum terpasang di bibir mereka perjalanan itu tak menjadi sepi karena candaan Naruto yang membuat wanita itu tertawa.

"ternyata desa bisa seramai ini,Naruto-kun"

"memang,kau mau kubelikan sesuatu?" tawar Naruto dan mendapat gelengan.

"ayo,kita lihat lihat stan saja"

Tak jarang mereka berpapasan dengan teman teman Naruto,sesekali mereka berhenti distan permainan entak kenapa lucu melihat Naruto stres sendiri dengan permainan dia sering gagal tanpa terasa mereka sudah memasuki acara ketiga pensi.

"baik,kita akan menikmati suara merdu dari beberapa ninja kita apa kalian siap"

Kata Shizune dan penonton dadakan ikut bersorak,dan ini membuat Naruto mendapat kedutan dimata kirinya bagaimana tidak Hinata baru memberinya berita kalo dirinya menjadi salah satu pengisi acara ini,ingin sekali menghajar orang yang memasukanya dalam acara ini tapi itu ditahan bisa kebalikan ceritanya karena yang memasukan dirinya keacara ini adalah Tsunade.

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi siang,Hinata" kata Naruto menahan kesal ke Istrinya.

"aku lupa" sungguh jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

Rasa gugup hinggap di Naruto dia belum siap untuk acara ini,ditambah tatapan memelas Hinata dan berita ancaman dari Tsunade sunguh membuat Galau jadinya riuh tepuk tangan bergema saat Sasuke selesai membawakan lagu dari Coldplay - Adventure Of A Lifetime.

"baik,kita sambut penampilan berikutnya dari Shiamaru dan Temari"

Dua orang yang dipanggil langsung naik dipanggung mereka membawakan lagu dari Coldplay - Hymn For The Weekend walaupun dilagu ini jatah Temari untuk menyanyi terbilang sedikit,setelah selesai mereka langsung turun dan acara dilanjut.

"kau Harus ikut,Hinata"

"tap"

"atau kubuat kau,ah mendesah semalaman kelihatanya asik" wajah ayu Hinata berubah merah.

Saat dipanggung sebelum menyanyi Naruto meminta dua kursi tk berselang lama kursi pinta naruto datang,dia membantu Hinata untuk duduk posisi mereka berdekatan semi berhadapan suara piano dan nyanyian lirik Naruto menjadi awal.

Nyanyian dirinya dilanjut Hinata penonto mulai bersorak,entah mengapa suasana saat mereka menyanyi menjadi beda banyak orang terkagum dengan penampilan mereka saat selesai riuh keras tepuk tangan menjadi pengiring mereka,lagu yang dibawakan adalah Locked Away - R City ft. Adam Levine Sam Tsui Kirsten Collins COVER.

"penampilan yang menawan,Naruto" puji tenten.

"terimakasih"

Musim dingin mulai mendekati puncak angin diluar sana berhembus kencang di iringi salju yang turun,dirumah sederhana itu ,suasana bahagia terasa jelas mereka adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uzumaki Hinata ibu dan ayah dari bayi laki laki digendonganya mereka duduk disofa didepanya adalah perapian sebuah syl merah melingkar dileher mereka sisa syal yang masih panjang digunakan untuk menyelimuti bayi yang dinamakan Bolt.

"jadi,karena ini kau membuat syal" kata Naruto.

"kenapa,apa kau tidak suka".

"aku suka,Hinata"

"hm".

"terimakasih,terimakasih atas semuanya terimaksih telah menjadikanku lelaki yang sebenarnya atas kebahagiaan menjadikan Ayah,terimakasih telah menjadi warna dan membawa warna baru di hidupku,kau telah mengisi lubang didalam Hati ini Hinata" kata Naruto dia lalu memberi kecupan pada istrinya itu.

"kau salah,seharusnya yang mengucap terimakasih itu aku sayang,terimakasih kau telah mengubahku menjadi wanita,terimakasih kau menyelamatkanku dan membuatku menjadi wanita yang berharga"

Andai mereka melihat dari jendela dua pasang mahluk tembus pandang melihat mereka dengan senyum merekah dibibir,mereka berbalik menggandeng pasangan mereka masing masing dan berjalan menuju cahaya di depan mereka,kisah Naruto dan Hinata bermula dari misi yang mempertemukan mereka jalinan benang yang dulu menghilang,kini terjalin lagi yang menghasilkan buah hati berupa seorang bayi yang menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka,menjadi orang pelengkap mereka.

Sebuah doa terlontar di hati mereka doa agar mereka selalu bersama,membesarkan anak mereka.

END.

Satu compled akuharab semua suka see you di karyaku selanjutnya .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **NARUTO MILIK MASHASI KSIMOTO**

 **SEMUA LAGU DAN TOKOH MILIK PENGARANG ASLI,BILA ADA KESALAHAN MOHON MAAF**

 **IDE MUNGKIN PASARAN biasa alur pasti cepat**

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari lorong rumah sederhana ini suara tawa dari bocah sayup sayup terdengar,siapa lagi kalo bukan Bolt anak dari pasangan Uzumaki Naruto dan Hinata pasangan Nomor satu Konoha bukan tanpa sebab karena mereka adalah Tuan dan Nyonya Hokage ke 7.

"ayo,kekar ku ayah" kata Bolt sambil tertawa.

"awas,kutangkap kau" ucap sang ayah.

Tak menghiraukan dua lelaki dalam keluarga ini satu satunya wanita di kediaman Uzumaki masih asyik dengan kegiatan mengorengnya,dia mengoreng udang goreng tempura untuk cemilan suami dan anaknya tentu saja porsi suaminya ekstra.

"baik,ahkirnya selesai"

Ucap Hinata wanita itu lalu membawa piring penuh dengan hasil masakanya itu ke meja tamu,saat hampir sampai dia tidak mengetahui tubuh kecil anaknya berlari kearahnya dan taberakan terjadi mereka berdua kaget,makanan di tangan Hinata terlempar di udara mengetahui hal itu dengan kemampuan ninja yang masih ada Naruto mengumpulkan semua yang terbang kembali kepiring.

"hebat kau ayah" ucap Bolt sambil tepuk tangan.

"kalo lari,lihat depanmu Bolt" ingat Naruto pada anaknya,ah jangan lupakan mulut yang mengunyah langsung dua udang yang tidak sempat ditangkap tangan.

"lainkali hati-hati,Bolt-kun" kini giliran sang ibu.

Canda tawa mengiringi mereka waktu seperti ini dimanfaatkan Naruto semaksimal mungkin,tak dia sangka tugas Hokage bisa seberat ini pantas saat Tsunade dan Kakashi menyerahkan tugas ini raut senang dan mencurigakan mereka pasang.

"ayah,ibu"

"ya,ada apa?" kata Naruto.

"aku ingin adik".

Walaupun dengan nada polos itu berhasil membuat ayah dan ibunya tersedak makanan yang mereka kunyah,Hinata sudah memerah mendengar permintaan anak lelakinya itu dia memandang Naruto saat tatapan mereka bertemu di mata Hinata sekarang suaminya seperti monster yang akan menangkap mangsanya dan sialnya dirinya adalah mangsanya.

"kenapa kau ingin adik,bolt-kun" kata Hinata dengan gugup.

"aku dirumah sendirian kalo ibu keluar,tidak ada yang bisa aku ajak main" kata Bolt sambil cemberut.

"Bolt,kemari"

Tanpa banyak tanya bocah kecil itu lalu menghampiri ayahnya dan yang dia dapat adalah ayahnya mencengkeram kepalanya,senyum cerah dia dapat dari ayahnya bingung tentusaja kenapa ayahnya malah tersenyum sepeti itu .

"tunggu,dalam waktu 9 bulan kau akan punya adik" kata Naruto sengan cengiran adalanya.

"benarkah" dan mendapat anggukan dari Naruto.

"hore"

Naruto lalu menyuruh jagoan kecilnya itu untuk pergi bermain dengan Hanabi dan Konohamaru, setelah memastikan anak lelaki mereka sudah pergi kini giliran Hinata yang kuatir terasa seperti mangsa yang terpojok di ujung jurang dan pemangsanya dia, ada didepanya.

"kau,kenapa sayang" Hinata mulai mundur.

"Apa?" balasnya dengan seringai iblis.

Langkah Hinata terhenti kala tembok membatasinya, dengan cepat dua tangan menghampitnya tatapan tajam ia dapat bukan tatapan mengancam namun sebuah tatapan tajam yang mampu membuatnya terpaku sebuah tangan memegang dagunya, mengarahkan pada sebuah kecupan lembut nan gangat pada bibir merah muda itu kecupan lembut yang memabukan.

"uh,Naruto-kun" ucapnya setelah lepas dari ciuman hangat pria pirang itu.

Naruto ia mulai akan melepas resleting rompi ungu muda milik Hinata, saat sebuah tangat lembut menghentikanya melihat itu mata sebiru laut itu memandang mata senada gugup dia temui senyum tipis tipis.

"bagai mana kalau Bolt-kun,kembali iyakan" ucapnya.

"dia akan bermin sampai sore bila bersama Hanabi, jadi kita akan _punya waktu untuk suami dan istri_ "

Dengan itu mengunakan salah satu tagan untuk menarik kepala Hinata,membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam ciuman itu menjalar turun Hinata hanya bisa mendesah kala dia bermain pada daerah sensitif disekitar leher, beberapa bekas merah tercipta dileher putih itu.

Tangan kanan Naruto beristirahat pada dada Hinata kala dia memberi ciuman dari kaus putih itu,menghirup dalam dalam aroma menenangkan yang keluar dari tubuh wanita yang sudah melahirkan buah hati mereka itu, wangi yang selalu dirindu kala tidak disampingnya.

"ini sudah sangat lama,sangat lama bagiku tidak menyentuhmu semua pekerjaan itu membuatku sulit untuk mengatur waktu untuk dirimu dan buah hatikita".

"baik"

"eh!".

Naruto ia memandang heran pada Hinata.

"aku akan pergi keranjang kita,cepatlah".

Senyum terpasang di wajah Naruto, kala melihat wajah Hinata sedikit rona ia lihat.

"ayo"

Naruto mengandeng tangan Hinata dengan lembut menuju tempat mereka, tempat dimana membagi kehangatan satu sama lain di dinginya malam Hinata berbaring sebuah tangan membingkai sisi kiri. Taklama Naruto ia kembali menyerang leher jenjang Hinata.

Lelaki itu mengangkat kaus yang menutup Hinata dan menyingkapnya setinggi dadanya,salah satu tangan mulai memainkan gumpalan daging itu remasan lembut dan belaian dia berikan sesekali memainkan puting kemerahan yang sekarang sedikit menegang itu.

"uhn"

Desahnya saat Naruto mulai menghisap puting itu,Hinata hanya melihat dengan semu apa yang dilakukan pria pirang ini pada tubuhnya memperhatikan saat tangan kekar membelai setiap lekuk tubuhnya mulai saat memainkan dua buah dadanya hingga kini, tangan itu sudah menyelinap pada celana dalam miliknya dan memegang bagian pribadinya.

"aku akan terus memegang ini" ucapnya ditelinga Hinata.

"uh"

"hey kenapa kau basah?".

Lelaki itu mulai membelai bibir itu,dua jarinya sudah mulai basah dan diselimuti aroma khas ia sesekali mecubit pelan daging kecil Hinata semakin mengeliat tak tenang dibuatnya senyum kemenangan semakin lebar dari Naruto.

"jadi,ini reaksimu setelah sekian lama aku tidak bermain denga ini"

Mengatupkan kakinya agar sedikit menahan rasa nikmat dari Naruto,nafas mulai memburu tak teratus semu merah semakin membuat Hinata cantikdimata Naruto dia mulai melepas dalaman Hinata yang berwarna hitam itu. Kini bagian yang bisa membuat kaum adam takluk itu terpampang jelas di hadapan Naruto.

"Naruto"

Ucapnya saat Hinata meremas dan memelintir dada kirinya dan klitorinya.

"jadi ini istri erotisku" kata Naruto.

"kyaa"

Jerit Hinata saat Naruto tiba-tiba menjilat kewanitaanya,mengunakan tanganya untuk menahan rasa geli dan nikmat dari suaminya itu cairan hinata keuar semakin banyak hasilnya Hinata semakin tak karuan saat akan mendekati puncak kenikmatanya, tubuhnya mengejang kaku berbarengan hisapan kuat dari Naruto yang menhisap habis oganesmenya.

"aku tebak, rasanya luar biasa iyakan sayang" ucap Naruto.

Sebagai jawabanya Hinata menekuk kedua kakinya dan mengangkang lebar,menunjukan veginanya yang basah dengan cairan pelumas alami dari tubuhnya Naruto ia mengeluarkan penisnya dan menaruhnya di depan pintu masuk lubang sengsama milik istrinya.

Hinata hanya menutup mata kala salah satu bagian tubuh leleki itu memasuki tubuhnya,menikmati mili demi mili daging keras dan tegap itu rasa nimat kala penetrasi tercapai saat daging itu mencapai ujung ukuranya,dinding kewanitaanya meremas kuat seakan tak membiarkan benda asing itu pergi.

"tetap ketat,Hinata" ucapnya sambil mulai mengerakkan pinggulnya dengan perlahan.

"uhnn"

Hinata dirinya memandang wajah orang yang sedang menyetubuhinya, mengunakan tangan kecilnya dirinya membingkai wajah lelaki itu uluran tanganya bersambut wanita itu mengerakka kepalanya menahan nikmat yang membuat jadi tak karuan, gerakan pinggul semakin kuat dan bertenaga dia dapat tanpa sadar Hinata semakin membuka lebar kakinya memberi jalan lelaki ini untuk lebih dalam menikmati dirinya.

"ahha"

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata mencapai puncak kenikmatan,cairan kenikmatan itu mempermudah gerakan Naruto lelaki pirang semakin mempercepat dan menambah tenaga tusukanya pada daerah kewanitaan Hinata.

"aku menyusul"

Naruto menaruh kedua tanganya pada area kewanitaan hinata,dalam Hitungan detik berbarengan pada cengkeraman tanganya cairan hangat mengisi kembali rahim Hinata denyutanya terjadi hingga beberapa saat.

Mereka saling pandang dengan nafas yang masih tersengal akibat pertarungan barusan, membantu Hinata untuk duduk wanita itu menurunkan kaus yang disingkap Naruto tadi. dirinya menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak yang terasa sangat nyaman itu,begitu pula lelaki itu dirinya merangul hangat Hinata.

"rasanya,sudah terlalu lama tidak melakukan ini" kata Naruto.

"iya"

Ucap Hinata sambil melihat lelehan sperma naruto dari veginanya,tangan Naruto mulai masuk kembali kedalam kaus dan mempermainkan dua payudarah Hinata sang pemilik hanya mendesah.

"apa,auhmn kau ingin lagi?" ucap Hinata.

"tidak,aku hanya ingin bermain dengan ini" balas Naruto.

Naruto menghentikan remasanya dan hanya mengistirahatkan tangan di dada Hinata, dirinya memandang keluar dari pintu kaca disamping tempat tidur mereka memandang awan yang bebas melayang digerakan angin.

"ada apa,kau nampak memikirkan sesuatu sayang" kata Hinata.

"aku hanya memikirkan semua yang aku lalui,tidak lebih" kata Naruto sambil memijat pelan dada istrinya.

"ah,memang kenapa" ucap Hinata.

"bersyukur,karena aku diberikan malaikat syurga untuk menemani didunia fana ini" kata Naruto sambil meremas kuat kedua dada Hinata.

"ahh"

"kita mulai ronde ke 2" ucapnya lantang dengan senyum besar di bibirnya.

The End.


End file.
